Assassin
by the-misery
Summary: Bella est devenue un assassin pour les Volturi afin de sauver Edward. Quand Edward découvre ce qu'elle avait dû faire, il décide de prendre les choses en main. Maintenant, ils fuient et rencontrent de nouveaux amis et de vieux ennemis.
1. Trop tôt

_**Assassin**_

Titre original : "_**Assassin**_"

_de _Brwneyedgrl

_traduit par _The-misery

**Note de l'auteur : **_A lire, s'il vous plait - Je n'ai pas l'intention de préciser tout ça avant chaque chapitre, donc je vais le faire pour celui-là. Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer car elle est la seule à avoir écrit Fascination et Tentation._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Me revoilà comme promis avec une nouvelle traduction de fic de _Brwneyedgrl_. J'espère que cette fic sera autant à votre goût que la précédente du même auteur (__**Amnesie**__). Bonne lecture. Ah, au fait, je tiens à préciser que l'auteur n'écrit pas vraiment régulièrement, donc ne vous attendez pas à une édition trop rapide. Pour le moment, il y a 10 chapitres dans cette fic._

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer, ils étaient arrivés trop tôt, nous avions pensé avoir plus de temps. Mais ils étaient là à présent, le jour de mon bac et je n'étais toujours pas transformée.

"Non s'il te plait, laisse les tranquille, ne les blesse pas, c'est ma faute, pas la leur." Edward me soutenait avec sa poigne de fer, je ne pouvais plus bouger, mais je continuai de lutter. Je ne laisserai pas les Cullen mourir par ma faute.

"Bella, chuut, s'il te plait, tais-toi" chuchota Edward dans mon oreille. La peur était audible dans sa voix. Nous ne nous étions pas séparés pour ça. Alice avait eu une vision seulement vingt minutes avant leur arrivée.

"A présent, ma chère Bella, ne t'en veux pas, tu ne peux pas te transformer toi-même" dit Aro d'une voix qu'il voulait paternelle.

"Je ne les ai pas laissé me transformer, ils le voulaient, mais je leur en ai empêché !" Je faisais mon possible pour mentir, mais je n'étais pas douée pour ça.

"Tu mens vraiment très mal, ma chère ; à présent, laisse moi m'entretenir avec les adultes" dit Aro en conservant cette horrible impression paternelle. "Carlisle, nous sommes amis depuis bien longtemps et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à faire ça, mais votre cher fils Edward ici présent m'avait donné sa parole."

"Oui, vous avez raison Aro, Edward vous avait donné sa parole et nous avions prévu de la transformer ce soir. Donc vous voyez, il n'y a aucune raison pour que quelqu'un meure. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester regarder la transformation." dit Carlisle d'un voix calme.

Edward grogna derrière moi ; Jasper tenta de calmer la situation en diffusant une atmosphère détendue, et Emmett faisait craquer ses articulations.

"Oh j'espère que ce soit aussi simple, mais après, qu'en penserons les autres ? Jane, Felix, Caius, j'aurais vraiment besoin de votre aide maintenant." dit Aro en se tournant vers ses gardes avec un sourire.

Jane porta son attention sur Emmett et il s'écroula par terre, hurlant de douleur. Rosalie sauta vers lui, mais Caius l'attrappa et la défenestra, j'entendis un arbre craquer et je ne vis pas réapparaître Rosalie. Felix courait après Alice, mais Jasper l'attrappa et l'entraîna hors de la trajectoire de Felix. Pendant ce temps, Caius avait commencé un combat avec Carlisle et Esmée, et Alice et Jasper débutaient un combat avec Felix.

Je sentis ensuite mon ange se séparer de moi. Aro l'avait attrappé et commençait à le mettre en morceaux. Même si Aro paraissait plus faible qu'Edward, il était en train de réduire mon amour en pièces.

"Non ! S'il vous plait stop !" criai-je en sanglottant. J'essayai de frapper Aro et de l'éloigner d'Edward, mais évidemment j'étais comme un moustique essayant de nuire à un singe. "Si vous les laissez tranquille, je partirai avec vous et ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, laissez-les juste tranquille !" Je ne pourrai pas laisser mon amour et sa famille mourir pour moi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour stopper ce massacre.

"Absolument tout, ma chère ?" dit Aro, stoppant son assaut sur Edward.

"Non, Bella !" murmura Edward. Je voyais qu'il luttait pour parler et il ne pouvait pas bouger. J'eus alors une fraîche vague de larmes. Je devais arrêter de le regarder pour éviter son regard.

"Tout ce que vous voudrez, laissez-les juste tranquille. N'essayez pas de revenir les tuer et je ferai ce que vous voudrez."

"Bella, tu es vraiment l'humaine la plus stupéfiante que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu as un marché ; je serai même raisonable et te laisserai dire au revoir."

Je m'élançai vers Edward, posai sa tête sur mes genoux et caressai ses cheveux. "Bella, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

"Je vous sauve, toi et ta famille."

"Non, Bella, ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

"Crois-tu que je pourrai vivre si tu meurs à cause de moi ?" Il m'entraîna vers le sol et m'enlaça dans sa poitrine. Je levai la tête vers ses yeux topazes et y vis beaucoup de tristesse.

"Je suis désolé ; je trouverai un moyen de te ramener. Je n'arrêterai jamais avant de t'avoir arrachée à eux."

"Non Edward, tu ne peux pas. Il a promis de ne pas vous combattre de nouveau ; je ne peux pas les emêcher de vous chasser si vous les poursuivez. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas en sorte que je me sacrifie en vain."

"Je trouverai un moyen, même si ça prend une éternité, je t'aime Bella, tu es mon ange."

"Je t'aime, Edward et je t'aimerai toujours. S'il te plait, promets moi de ne rien faire de stupide."

"Ma chère Bella, il est temps de partir. Caius, Jane, Felix, fini de jouer, il est temps de partir." dit Aro avec un sourire. Je donnai à Edward un dernier baiser passioné qui pourrait bien être le dernier avant une éternité et me dégageai de ses bras frais.

Je regardai autour de moi la destruction que j'avais causé. Emmett soutenait Rosalie. Jasper retenait Alice qui voulait se ruer sur moi et Esmée et Emmett étaient étendus par terre et essayaient de se relever. Cette famille avait été bonne envers moi et m'avait aimée, même Rosalie à sa façon et je leur avais causé ça, parce que j'avais trouvé géniale l'idée de sauter de la falaise. Je jetai un dernier regard sur mon Edward. Je savais qu'il aurait voulu se ruer vers moi et continuer à se battre s'il avait eu la force de se lever. "Je suis désolée, je vous aime tous, je t'aime Edward." dis-je avant que Caius me prennent sur son dos et commence à courir.

**Note de l'auteur : **_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je ne sais pas quoi en penser moi-même ; j'étais d'une humeur étrange aujourd'hui et j'ai commencé à écrire ceci. S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Ma foi, c'est un excellent début, vous ne trouvez pas ?_


	2. Assassins des Volturi

"Miguel, voudrais-tu s'il te plait arrêter cette horrible musique ?" criai-je du haut des escaliers.

"Bella, mi amor, tout ce que tu voudras." cria Miguel en retour, mais il ne baissa que d'un ou deux décibel. Je roulai des yeux. Il était vraiment désagréable, mais je l'aimais bien, il me rappelait Emmett. Cette pensée me fit frissonner. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas penser aux Cullen, mais il n'y avait pas un jour sans que je pense à Edward.

Je me demandais ce qu'il penserait de moi maintenant, s'il m'aimerait toujours. Je n'étais pas la Bella pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux. Trente-sept ans s'étaient passés depuis cette affreuse nuit. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je l'imaginais me regarder avec souffrance. "J'ai fait ça pour lui." grommelai-je à moi-même.

"En prenant sur toi encore une fois ?" demanda Tessa. Je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer dans la maison.

"J'essayais juste de me rappeler pourquoi je fais ça" lui dis-je. C'était la seule qui me comprenait. Sa soeur et elle avaient été transformées en même temps. La soeur de Tessa n'avait aucun pouvoir apparent, mais Tessa était exactement ce que je recherchaient les Volturi. Donc ils détenaient sa soeur pour forcer Tessa à faire ce qu'ils demandent. "Comment était la chasse ?" J'avais fini par accepter que ma nouvelle famille se nourrisse exclusivement d'humains, même si je refusais d'y prendre part.

"Bonne." Elle savait que je demandais seulement pour changer de sujet ; j'essayai d'éviter le sujet de leurs habitudes alimentaires. "Alors, Miguel est rentré." dit-elle en roulant des yeux vers sa chambre d'où provenait la désagréable musique. "Est-ce que Luc est déjà rentré ?"

"Non, son avion vient juste d'aterrir. Il devrait renter d'ici deux heures." Luc revenait d'une visite chez les Volturi. Ils l'avaient appelé l'autre nuit pour une rencontre. Il m'a semblé que c'était en rapport avec le fait qu'il avait essayé de convaincre deux vampires de s'entre-tuer.

Après ma transformation, Aro était arrivé avec ce qu'il appelait 'Le Plan Parfait'. Il voudrait confection sa propre petite armée, Miguel nous appelait assassins. Il venait juste de transformer Tessa et sa soeur Abby, quand Miguel est venu demander un travail.

"Nous avons tous ces pouvoirs stupéfiants, pourquoi les gâcher ?" clama Aro avec grande excitation.

"C'est vraiment ridicule, Aro" lui avait dit Marcus, mais Aro avait balayé ce commentaire du revers de la main.

"Je suis si fatigué de quitter la maison pour prêter attention à une erreur qu'un certain vampire aurait faite. En plus, ce serait bénéfique d'avoir quelques vampires dehors pour s'occuper des choses, et qui seraient plus parfaits que ces trois-là."

J'étais déjà là-bas depuis un an quand Aro était venu avec son idée et j'étais heureuse de partir. Aro avait été vraiment interressé par nos pouvoirs. Parce que j'avais un plus fort esprit qu'un humain, j'étais capable de bloquer tous les pouvoirs qui se contrôlaient à travers les esprits. Aro avait même demandé à Heidi d'en savoir plus sur ce don, et elle avait découvert qu'Alice n'aurait plus de visions de moi. Tessa était très jolie quand elle était humaine, en tant que vampire, son physique était paradisiaque, même Rosalie ne lui arriverait pas à la cheville. Son pouvoir était l'attraction. Elle captait l'attention de tout le monde ; elle était coquette par nature et trouvait amusant d'éblouir Miguel quotidiennement rien que pour le faire tomber. Miguel avait une force brutale. Je n'avais jamais vu personne se battre comme lui. Il était un Conquistador espagnol lorsqu'il avait été transformé et son art de guerre s'est amélioré petit à petit.

Nous étions devenus les "équipiers nettoyeurs" des Voltui. Si un vampire devenait hors de contrôle ou était sur le point de révéler notre existence, nous devions nous en occuper. Je détestais ma vie et mon travail, mais j'avais promis à Aro et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je ne lui donnerai aucune raison de s'en prendre aux Cullen. Après dix-sept ans de travail, nous étions considérés comme infâmes partout en Europe. Nous pouvions aller partout où un vampire ou un clan était et nous étions traités en rois. Personne ne voulait avoir affaire à nous, nous étions les assassins des Volturi.

Tessa avait trouvé Luc dans les rues de Paris il y a douze ans. Lorsqu'il était humain, il était un artiste arnaqueur, manipulant les gens pour qu'ils lui donnent tout ce qu'il voulait. En tant que vampire, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de donner un ordre direct et une personne ou vampire ferait n'importe quoi, se tuer ou tuer ceux qu'ils aiment le plus sans une seconde d'hésitation. Tessa et lui prenaient toujours plaisir à jouer l'un avec l'autre. Il lui demandait de faire certaines choses et elle usant de ses charmes pour le convaincre de faire autrement. Luc et moi ne nous entendions pas, nous nous tolérions. Il était toujours mécontent de ne pas pouvoir me manipuler et j'en avais marre des choses qu'il voulait que les gens fassent pour son simple amusement.

Luc et Miguel aimaient leur travail. Ca leur procurait du pouvoir et de la renommé, et ils aimaient le statut que le fait de travailler pour les Volturi leur donnait. Tessa et moi faisions notre travail par amour pour les autres. Nous avions des choses en jeu, donc nous faisions notre travail, et nous le faisions bien.

"Luc est rentré." dit Miguel qui sortait de sa chambre pour m'attrapper et me porta dans ses bras de pompiers. Je portestai un peu, je savais par expérience que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui, mais bien sûr je me plaignis un peu. "Miguel, repose-moi maintenant ou tu ne participeras pas à notre prochain rendez-vous d'affaires."

"Mi Amor, tu ne ferais pas ça à ton plus vieux frère, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je le ferai si tu ne me repose pas." Il avait dû me croire car il me posa sur l'herbe, en-dehors de la maison. Nous vivions dans un vieux château que nous avions construit dans les montagnes allemandes. Ma famille avait voulu vivre en ville, mais je leur avais avoué que je ne mangerai pas d'humains et que j'avais besoin de vivre à proximité de la forêt. Nous avions déménagé ici parce que ce n'était qu'à une heure ou presque de Munich et que c'était entouré de forêt et d'animaux.

"J'espère que tu ne nous as pas apporté d'ennuis encore, Luc" cria Tessa d'un ton acerbe à Luc tandis qu'il sortait de sa Lamborghini.

"Non, Aro a pensé que ce serait amusant, Marcus était le seul à m'en vouloir pour les avoir forcé à s'entre-tuer."

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu n'y vois aucun problème" dis-je d'un ton acerbe. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir vivre une éternité avec lui.

"Bella, tu ne t'amuses jamais." Je roulai des yeux, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui, c'était une vraie tête de mule et il était trop obstiné.

"Ont-ils dit autre chose ?" Je savais qu'ils ne l'avaient pas appelé d'Italie pour lui dire combien ils étaient mécontents de lui et le laisser partir.

"Nous partons pour la Russie ce matin, apparemment, il y a un clan de 5 vampires à Moscou qui torture ses victimes puis les laisse partir. Des rumeurs ont commencé à fuser, donc nous allons voir de quoi il en est."

Ca ira. La seule satifaction que j'avais avec ce travail était de pouvoir arrêter les vampires qui chassaient les humains. Luc et Miguel trouvaient ça hilarant, mais Tessa ne me jugeait pas et je l'aimais pour ça.

"Mâles ou femelles ?" demanda Tessa, un large sourire parcourant son visage.

"Rien que des mâles, ma chère"

"Pouvons-nous jouer avec eux, nous n'avions plus de travail depuis longtemps, et pendant que je m'ennuyais à mourir, ils torturaient les humains." me demanda Tessa. Aro m'avait mise en avant, pensant que comme c'était moi qui avait le plus à perdre, je voudrais bien faire mon travail.

"Tout ce que tu voudras Tessa, mais ils vont savoir qui nous sommes, donc je ne sais pas combien de temps vous pourrez vous amuser." Tessa avait raison ; ils blessaient les humains par pure méchanceté, donc pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ?

"Nous pouvons utiliser de faux noms, ils ne savent probablement pas à quoi nous ressemblons."

"Fais ce que veux, je vais chasser."

"Je vais faire des essayages ; j'avais vraiment espéré mettre mes nouvelles robes et ma nouvelle lingerie" dit-elle en grimaçant à Luc avant de rentrer. Je ne pus retenir un rire en voyant la tête de Luc, mais il tourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire de démon.

"Ah oui, Bella, j'ai oublié de te dire, ton Edward te dit bonjour."

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je ne sais toujours pas si j'aime cette histoire ou pas. Donc dites-moi si vous voulez que je continue._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Rien à ajouter, je dépends également de votre volonté._


	3. Sortie en boîte

**Note de l'auteur : **_Merci pour les reviews, grâce à eux, je vais continuer cette histoire, donc, bonne lecture !_

**Note de la traductrice : **_Je ne serai pas très rapide pour traduire cette fic (rire sadique) naan c'est pas par méchanceté, c'est juste que j'ai pas mal de boulot (je vous laisse imaginer ce que 8h de philo par semaine peut donner comme boulot...). Il n'empêche que j'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Je traduirai coûte que coûte. Bonne lecture !_

"Ah oui, Bella, j'ai oublié de te dire, ton Edward te dit bonjour."

"Quoi ?!" Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Pour quelle raison Luc aurait-il vu Edward, le fait même qu'il lui ai parlé n'avait aucun sens. Luc était parti pour voir les Volturi, et seulement eux, ce qui signifie que s'il avait vu Edward, c'était lorsqu'il était avec les Volturi. Pourquoi serait-il allé là-bas, ils ne les pourchassaient pas, si ? Une horrible pensée m'étrangla, et qu'en serait-il s'il les pourchassait, eux ? Il ne faisait pas le poids face aux Volturi et leurs gardes. "Quand l'as-tu vu ? Pourquoi était-il chez les Volturi ?"

"Oh je suis juste rentré dans ton Edward en sortant de la chambre d'Aro. Il était avec toute sa famille. Aro nous a présentés." dit Luc avec une grimace, je savais qu'il me dirait tout ; la peine qu'il voyait sur mon visage l'amusait. Il avait dit qu'Edward était avec sa famille, ce qui me calma quelque peu. Carlisle ne le laisserai jamais faire quoique ce soit d'inconsidéré.

"Que faisait-il là-bas ?"

"Les Volturi réunissaient tous les vampires importants, bien sûr nous étions invités, mais j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas y aller, sachant que tu détestes cet endroit et tout, je leur ai donc dit que nous ne serions pas présents."

Ils avaient organisé une réunion, je n'avais jamais rien entendu de tel, et avec d'autres circonstances, Luc aurait eu raison de penser que je ne voudrais pas y aller, mais en sachant qu'Edward serait présent, que j'avais une chance de le voir, je la prendrai, peu importe les conséquences. Je savais que c'était imprudent, mais j'étais partie depuis trente-sept ans, et je n'avais jamais revu son visage de dieu.

"Luc, je sais à quel point tu as envie d'y aller, donc je ne vois pas de raison pour que nous n'y allions pas."

"Bella, est-ce que nous partons juste à cause de moi ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire tellement narquois que j'eus envie de le gifler, mais je fis de mon mieux pour me contrôler.

"Bien évidemment Tessa voudra y aller, et rencontrer tous les bon partis." Je savais que cette répartie suffirait à effacer cet air suffisant sur son visage. Je me détournais pour rentrer à l'intérieur, mais ses mots m'arrêtèrent.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que m'a dit ton Edward ?"

"Je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, alors pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps ?" dis-je en repartant en direction du château.

"Je lui ai dit que j'étais ton frère et que tu faisais très bien ton travail, que nous étions tous fiers de toi." Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui.

"Il a eu la même réaction lorsque je lui ai dit ça. Tu sais, le plus drôle c'est qu'il ne sait même pas en quoi ton travail consiste. Mais il avait l'air d'être ce genre de mec à trouver ça pas très acceptable." Je le regardai d'un air absent, mais je sentais la colère monter encore en moi. "Je l'ai entendu parler à un dénommé Jasper de notre petite famille, évidemment, il ne savait pas qu'il parlait de nous, mais il a dit que nous étions des espèces de monstres. Que nous le rendions malade, à présent, je ferai mieux d'aller trouver Tessa pour lui dire de mettre quelque chose de sexy dans ses bagages pour la fête, je ferai seulement en sorte que les autres restent loin d'elle. Dois-je lui demander d'emporter quelque chose pour toi aussi ?"

Je restais en état de choc et furieuse contre moi-même, alors que Luc me dépassait avec son air arrogant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir pleurer. Edward pensait que j'étais un monstre. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de moi, mais ce que je lui avais infligé me rendit malade. Il devrait savoir que je pense ça. J'ai tué des vampires innocents et d'autres créatures mythiques qui faisaient des choses que ne toléraient pas les Volturi. J'avais toujours justifié mes actions en me disant que je le faisais pour protéger les humains, mais de quel droit devais-je choisir qui meurt et qui vit ? Je sanglotais sèchement, assise par terre, repensant à tout ce que j'avais fait et ce que devaient penser Edward et sa famille de moi. Finalement, Miguel s'arrêta à côté de moi, et m'entraîna sur le siège arrière de sa voiture avec Tessa.

"Bella, pourquoi tu pleures ? Si tu ne veux pas aller à la fête, nous ne sommes pas tenus d'y aller." dit Tessa, incertaine face à la raison de ma réaction. J'ai pensé qu'il serait effectivement préférable de ne pas y aller, mais lorsque je vis l'excitation dans ses yeux, à la perspective qu'elle pourrait peut-être revoir sa soeur, je ne pus dire non.

"Tessa, nous allons à la fête." dis-je en essayant de regagner un peu de contrôle. "En plus, que serait une fête chez les Volturi sans leurs assassins ?" dis-je en souriant d'une manière bien trop peu convaincante, mais Tessa savait que lorsque j'avais décidé quelque chose, rien ne m'arrêtait, elle décida donc de changer de sujet.

"Nous prendrons l'avion de seize heure et trente pour Moscou, et nous trouverons nos cibles. Je suis désolé Tessa, mais si tu veux que nous ayons le temps d'aller à la fête, nous n'aurons pas de temps pour jouer, donc nous devrons faire vite. Nous avons un avion de Moscou pour l'Italie à dix-huit heure quarante-deux, et la fête commence à minuit, donc nous devrions avoir plein de temps. Mais sérieusement Tessa, il ne faudra pas traîner. " dit Miguel d'une voix autoritaire.

J'étais d'ordinaire la seule à planifier et à assigner les tâches, mais il savait que je n'allais pas assez bien pour m'en occuper. C'était toujours le deuxième commandant, ce qui rendait fou Luc, mais je ne m'en préocupais pas, j'avais nommé Miguel pour une raison et Luc ne désobéirait pas à un ordre direct, même s'il détestait ça.

"Seulement un d'entre eux possède un pouvoir, la capacité de te faire arrêter ce que tu es en train de faire, donc Bella, je propose que tu t'en occupes. Les autres sont juste intelligents et forts, donc nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes." nous briffa Luc, je me rendis compte qu'il éprouvait du plaisir à l'idée de me dire qui je devrais maîtriser.

"Et bien, ça ressemble à un plan." dis-je. J'avais juste besoin de temps pour songer à mes problèmes personnels. Ma famille pouvait s'occuper de notre mission pour une fois. Ca sonnait vraiment comme un plan facile.

Le vol pour Moscou nous occupa pendant 3 heures, heures durant lesquelles aucun membre de ma famille ne chercha à discuter avec moi. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne prêtais qu'une infime attention aux personnes présents dans l'aéroport, qui essayaient de sortir de leur état brumeux matinal. Je ne grognai qu'au pilote lorsqu'il m'offrit un tour gratuit dans le 'cock'pit (voir en bas de page), ce qui eut l'effet de le faire trébucher alors qu'il battait en retraite. J'étais reconnaissante à Luc pour une fois lorsqu'il attrapa Miguel qui affichait un air à peine suspect, attendant à un terminal dépourvu de personnes, et lorsqu'il lui dit à sa manière de ne mordre personne aujourd'hui. Je lui adressai un regard reconnaissant, mais il répondit simplement "nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de choses" avec son air égocentrique.

J'étais heureuse qu'il pleuve lorsque nous atteingnîmes Moscou. Miguel déroba aisément une voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le club dans lequel était notre meute. A l'aéroport, Tessa avait revêtu ses habits favoris pour les sorties en boîte, elle me rappela Alice, ce qui me pesa. J'oubliai cette pensée. Je me sentis exposée dans la minijupe noire en cuir de Tessa et dans son top court, moulant bleu foncé qui coupait mon nombril, couvert en partie. Elle m'avait également fait mettre des bottes noires qui m'arrivaient au-dessus du genou. J'étais heureuse d'avoir perdu ma maladresse légendaire en devenant vampire, sinon je me serais tuée avec ces chaussures. Je jetai un oeil en direction de Tessa qui avait revêtu une robe rouge sans bretelles, qui dépassait à peine la mi-cuisse.

"Tessa, est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligées de porter ça ?" gémis-je.

"Nous devons nous mélanger, nous ne voulons pas qu'ils s'enfuient avant que nous arrivions à eux." dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je la soupçonnais cependant de vouloir me voir porter ce genre de choses. Les mecs devaient s'habiller tout en noir : chemise noire, jean noir, blazer noir. C'était vraiment pas juste.

Nous marchâmes en direction du club qui était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, cependant je pensais que ce genre de club ne fermait jamais. Je sentis tous les regards masculins se porter sur Tessa et moi lorsque nous entrâmes. Leurs yeux étaient remplis de désir mais aussi l'air de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas nous toucher, que leur étions inaccessibles.

"Nous cherchons quelques amis" dit Tessa au videur en lui adressant un sourire séducteur. Il pointa du doigt en direction d'une pièce VIP sans même que nous ayons à les décrire. Il savait ce que nous cherchions juste d'après ce à quoi nous ressemblions.

"Laisse-nous passer" murmura Luc dans l'oreille d'un autre videur qui bloquait l'accès à la pièce en question. L'homme se retira en affichant un air absent, des fois j'étais vraiment jalouse du pouvoir de Luc.

"Qui diable êtes-vous ?" demanda un des vampires alors que nous entrions. Ils détenaient deux humains allongés au sol, blessés et mordus.

"Nous venons jouer." répondis-je, la façon dont ces humains avaient été traités me rendit malade. Ces vampires étaient les reponsables de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'eus soudain plus honte de ce que j'allais faire. "Voici ma soeur Tessa, et mes frères Luc et Miguel. Nous sommes les Kamerues." ajoutai-je avec un doux sourire.

Leurs visages furent envahis par la peur lorsque je prononçais notre nom. Nous étions connus après tout, et ils savaient ce qu'il allait se passer. Un des vampires, les cheveux longs et blonds comme le sable, se leva et je vis ma famille arrêter ce qu'ils étaient un train de faire. "Et bien, celui-là est pour moi" dis-je en grimaçant. Je me dirigeais vers lui et le gifflai, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son visage manifesta de la peur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas me contrôler, et mon attaque l'empêcha de continuer à exercer son pouvoir sur ma famille, ils furent bientôt libres de continuer leur travail. Cela nous prit une minute à peine pour les neutraliser. Luc força deux d'entre eux à s'entre tuer, tandis que la force inégalable de Miguel neutralisa les deux autres. Tessa se tenait paresseusement en retrait en déclenchant des feux une fois que les autres étaient éteints. Pendant la bagarre, les deux humains avaient quitté la pièce et s'étaient enfuis. J'en fus heureuse, sinon j'étais persuadée que ma famille aurait voulu les tuer par mesure de sécurité. Nous sortîmes de la pièce VIP et Luc cria "feu" et tout le monde brûla. Nous quittâmes le club seulement cinq minutes après êtres entrés, le job était terminé et nous laissions le club brûler derrière nous.

('cock' en anglais peut avoir le sens de "bite", et 'pit' désigne un trou, donc le pilote a des intentions clairement perverses à l'égard de Bella... xD)

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je sais que c'est à peu près ce que vous attendiez de ce chapitre, parce que nous voulons tous voir Edward et Bella réunis tout le temps, mais je ne pouvais le faire dans ce chapitre. Donc, pour vous faire plaisir, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il apparaitra dans le chapitre qui vient. Maintenant, soyez humains et envoyez des reviews !!!_

**Note de la traductrice : **_J'avoue être contente que vous apréciiez cette fanfic, car pour tout vous dire, elle me plaît aussi ! (normal me direz-vous, sinon je ne la traduirais pas) Mais je tiens à vous dire que je ne posterai pas très vite, avec mes devoirs, le code etc... je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, mais j'essaye de préférence de traduire un chapitre en deux semaines. Merci de votre patience, et envoyez des reviews en attendant, et dites si vous voyez des fautes. _


	4. Tu me le revaudras

"Bella, pourrais-tu rester assise et me laisser te coiffer ?" soupira Tessa, exaspérée. Je savais que j'étais en train de la rendre folle. Je conservais ma position assise, remettant à plus tard ma quatrième envie de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. "Tu sais, je dois encore me préparer aussi."

"Je suis désolée, Tessa, je te promets de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que tu aies terminé."

"D'accord, je sais que tu es nerveuse pour ce soir." Je savais qu'elle comprenait à sa manière. Aro lui avait promis de la laisser voir Alicia, sa soeur, présente à la fête.

Je ne pensais pas seulement à ce soir. Je pensais aussi à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque nous étions arrivés chez les Volturi cette après-midi. Aro m'avait demandé de s'entretenir avec moi, et peu importait que je ne veuille pas le voir, je n'avais aucun moyen de refuser. Felix ne m'avait même pas laissé du temps pour me débarrasser de ma précédente tenue et m'avait introduite dans la grande chambre.

"Chère Bella, c'est un nouveau look pour toi !" s'était exclamé Aro, je sentis ses yeux parcourir les courbes de mon corps, et ça m'embarrassa.

"Tessa pensait que ce serait un bon déguisement pour notre précédent travail." avais-je rétorqué froidement. Aro savait que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, et ce que je pensais tout bas de mon travail, mais ça n'avait jamais eu l'air de le déranger, donc je n'avais jamais prétendu l'aimer.

"Oui, oui, votre précédente mission. Vous êtes-vous bien amusés ? Je pensais que tu prendrais du plaisir avec eux, avec leurs pratiques et tout..."

"J'ai juste fait ce qu'on m'a demandé ; je ne veux pas revenir sur notre arrangement." Je voulais lui rappeler que j'avais toujours fait ce qu'on m'avait demandé, donc il n'avait aucune raison de faire du mal aux Cullen.

"Bien sûr, tu as toujours été une gentille fille" dit-il avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme. J'avais toujours espéré changer d'avis et commencer mon travail, parce que je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je devais quand même le faire.

"Que voulez-vous Aro, j'ai vraiment besoin de commencer à me préparer pour la soirée." Je voulais changer de sujet, mais plus important, je voulais sortir de cette chambre circulaire. Elle me rappelait le moment où Alice, Edward et moi avions attendu que notre sort soit prononcé (suite à la volonté d'Edward de s'exposer au soleil dans les rues de Volterra).

"Je voulais juste te dire que vous aviez fait un excellent travail en Russie, ce matin." dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me raidis, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"C'était tout ce que vous vouliez ?" lui demandais-je, ce dont je doutais fortement.

"Je ne pouvais pas juste te complimenter..." Je lui adressai un regard léger. "Je voulais également m'entretenir avec toi sur la soirée et les Cullen."

Je me débarrassai de ses mains et le regardai en face. Je voulais savoir ce dont il était question. Je ne voulais en aucun cas mettre les Cullen, et plus important encore, mon ange, en danger. "Si aller à la soirée met les Cullen en danger, je n'y irai pas."

"Bella chérie, aller à la soirée ne les mettra en aucun cas en danger, mais leur réaction, en particulier celle d'Edward, risque de les mettre en danger, mais je ne leur ferai rien sans une provocation de leur part." Je le dévisageai, interdite. "Bella, je te donne ma parole" dit-il, faussement vexé par mes accusations. "Je voulais juste te dire de t'amuser ce soir, ne les ignore pas à cause de moi, et sache qu'en dehors de ces murs, tu n'auras aucun contact avec eux." dit-il avec une implacable gravité, mais sa voix se fit plus joyeuse lorsqu'il ajouta "donc, amuse toi bien, passe le plus de temps possible avec ton Edward. Sa famille ne sait pas que tu es ici, et j'ai également donné l'ordre de ne pas divulguer l'identité de ta famille, c'est ta décision de leur dire ce que tu veux. Je sais qu'Edward et sa famille risquent de ne pas trouver ça très acceptable." Il m'entraîna dans un vestibule froid, qui menait à la chambre que Tessa et moi partagions, lorsque Luc apparut, tournant au coin.

"Luc, je suis heureux de te voir !" s'exclama Aro joyeusement et je vis son visage rayonner à cet éloge, ce qui me rendit malade. "Je voulais juste te féliciter pour ton travail à Moscou, et je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies été capable de persuader ta soeur ici présente de venir à cette petite soirée."

"Ah, merci monsieur." dit Luc avec sa détestable voix mielleuse, qui me rappela un serpent.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils apparurent à leur tour. Ils murmuraient quelque chose, peut-être avaient-ils une dispute, mais nous 5 stoppâmes ce que nous étions en train de faire lorsque nous nous vîmes. La bouche d'Emmett s'ouvrit en grand et Alice paraissait complètement choquée. Ce fut elle qui finit par briser le silence.

"Bella, c'est toi ?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix flûtée qui m'avait tant manqué. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de me sauter au cou, mais je secouai légèrement la tête et elle suspendit son geste. Je ne voulais pas qu'Aro soit témoin de cette réunion ; je ne voulais pas qu'il voit à quel point je me souciais d'eux.

"Alice, Emmett, comment allez-vous ?" demandai-je calmement, en regardant Aro dans l'espoir qu'Alice comprenne qu'il fallait agir nonchalamment, mais je vis qu'Emmett était complètement désarçonné. Je lançai un regard désespéré à Luc, espèrant que pour une fois il agirait en frère et m'aiderait.

"Aro, je voulais vraiment vous parler plus en détail de Moscou, allons en parler dans votre chambre." dit Luc de sa voix mielleuse, que j'associai avec son pouvoir de manipulation. "Tu me le revaudras" murmura Luc de sorte que moi seule entende lorsqu'il passa aux côtés d'Aro en direction de la chambre. Je ne voulais vraiment pas penser à ce que je devrais faire pour rembourser ma dette.

"Bella, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?" murmura Alice à mon oreille alors qu'elle m'étreignait.

"J'étais à l'étranger" dis-je vaguement, je ne voulais pas lui donner plus d'informations.

"Tu étais toute seule ?" Elle semblait inquiète, je me rendis compte que je lui avais toujours manqué, et ça me blessa de savoir que mon départ lui avait fait du mal, mais au moins j'avais réussi à la garder en vie.

"Non, je vis avec Luc, que tu viens de rencontrer, et mon autre frère et ma soeur, Miguel et Tessa." Je vis que la qualification de frère et soeur blessa Alice et Emmett, ils avaient tous les deux espéré que je devienne leur soeur, ce qui était désormais impossible.

"T'as l'air sacrément en forme, Bella, j'aime la tenue." dit finalement Emmett.

"Oh, ça" je réalisai que je portais toujours ces vêtements, et je fus heureuse de ne plus pouvoir rougir, je remarquai aussi la façon dont me regardait Emmett, qui devait être content que Rosalie ne soit pas dans les parages. "J'étais en boîte tout à l'heure, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer avant de prendre l'avion."

"Bella en boîte, je voudrais bien voir ça !" Il détourna les yeux ; il avait dû m'imaginer, je reportai donc mon attention sur Alice.

"Comment vont les autres ?"

"Edward va bien." répondit-elle en sachant très bien à qui je m'interressais. Cependant je remarquai qu'elle mentait.

"Est-ce qu'il allait mal ?" demandai-je, inquiète. J'étais partie pour qu'il vive. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste. J'avais survécu avec l'espoir qu'il était sain et sauf, qu'il avait continué en étant vivant.

"Les premières années, il ne quittait sa chambre que pour chasser. Après, il est parti vivre au Brezil quelque temps, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il y faisait, mais lorsqu'il est revenu, il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Il est retourné à l'école et il a commencé à sortir un peu avec nous. Nous avons même réussi à le faire jouer au Baseball il y a quelques mois. Après, nous avons reçu une invitation pour cette étrange fête et il a supplié Carlisle d'y aller. A mon avis, il espèrait te revoir, oh Bella, il serait tellement heureux de te revoir !" Elle poussa des cris perçants lorsqu'elle raconta qu'Edward espèrait me revoir.

"Alice, tu dois me promettre que tu lui diras, ainsi qu'à toute la famille, d'être sages. J'ai la parole d'Aro qu'il vous laissera tranquille aussi longtemps que vous serez ici" dis-je en regardant Emmet. "Soyez sages."

"Bella, je te promets de le faire. Te laissera-t-il nous voir ce soir ?" Sa voix habituellement musicale parut inquiète à la perspective de devoir m'éviter.

"Non Alice, il a dit que je pourrai voir Edward et le reste de la famille pendant que vous êtes ici." dis-je avec un large sourire, et fus presque jetée par terre lorsqu'elle m'attaqua avec une embrassade.

"Alice, je ne veux pas partir, mais je dois vraiment me débarraser de ces horribles vêtements et me préparer pour la soirée. Le plus tôt je suis prête, le plus tôt je peux voir Edward."

"Bien sûr, mais tu sais, tes vêtements sont vraiment jolis, mais ils sentent un peu le feu." dit-elle en plissant le nez.

"Heu, il y avait des torches dans la boîte." dis-je. C'était le seul mensonge que j'avais trouvé sur le moment, et j'avais de la chance qu'elle soit trop exitée pour voir que j'avais inventé ça de toutes pièces.

"Je pourrai t'aider à te préparer pour la fête !" dit-elle, une lueur d'excitation naissant dans ses yeux.

"Merci, mais j'ai un peu besoin de réfléchir avant de revoir tout le monde." Elle parut déçue de ma réponse, mais ne tenta pas de protester.

"Ca devrait être une fête intéressante, j'ai entendu dire que les Kamerues et que les assassins des Volturi seront présents." dit Emmett, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. "Je ne peux pas attendre pour les voir. Voir ces vampires connus, qui ont apporté la terreur dans l'empire des vampires."

"Ah ouai. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne viendraient pas." Je n'aimais pas la façon de penser d'Emmett. J'espèrai vraiment que tout le monde ait écouté Aro, ou au moins ait assez peur de ma famille et moi pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche à notre propos, mais je remarquai qu'Alice m'adressa un regard étrange.

"Ca craint, j'aurais vraiment voulu avoir le coeur net, et voir qui ils sont." dit-il, déçu. "Mais je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu te voir et je pourrai enfin prendre ma petite soeur dans mes bras." Si ça avait été possible, j'aurais pleuré à la mention de petite soeur.

J'enlaçai brièvement ses larges épaules "Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi, Emmett." Il me prit dans ses bras comme un frère et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de me laisser partir.

"Je te verrai à la soirée, Alice" dis-je en l'enlaçant avant de me détourner et de courir le long du vestibule en direction de ma chambre, ouvrant la porte pour trouver Luc allongé sur mon lit.

"Tu me revaudras tant de choses, tu ne peux même pas réaliser. J'aurai pu être tué pour avoir utilisé mon pouvoir sur lui."

"Merci, Luc, j'apprécie vraiment."

"Comme je l'ai dit, tu me le revaudras." Il se leva de mon lit et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. "Miguel et moi viendrons vous prendre toi et Tessa dans une heure, donc soyez prêtes." Il se détourna et sortit de la pièce.

"Dépêche toi, Bella, il est temps de se préparer, et je t'ai apporté une de mes robes achetées en France, qui va tous les faire sauter au plafond." dit Tessa en s'emparant de ma main et en m'entraînant sur une chaise, de sorte qu'elle puisse s'occuper de mes cheveux et de mon maquillage. J'aurais encore préféré m'enfuir avec des cheveux bouclés avec seulement du mascara et du gloss en guise de maquillage, mais je savais que Tessa ne le supporterai pas, je la laissais donc faire ce qu'elle avait à faire de moi, en sursautant une bonne centaine de fois.

"Waouh" j'avais l'air surprenante ; j'enlaçai tendrement Tessa, sans vouloir froisser sa robe sublime. Elle portait une longue robe florale, avec d'énormes fleurs rouges imprimées. Elle avait l'air stupéfiante ; j'espèrai juste pouvoir revêtir quelque chose dans cet esprit-là. La coupe me rappela les robes que portaient les Romaines, dans les temps anciens.

"Tu as l'air stupéfiante, Bella ; Edward tombera des nues en te voyant comme ça, après une si longue absence."

"Tessa, tu as fait du bon travail." et c'était le cas. Elle avait rabattu mes cheveux en arrière en un look glamour dans l'esprit des films des années 40. Mes cheveux bruns étaient brillants, même après tous les produits qu'elle avait appliqué, ils formaient une petite vague qui donnait un air décontracté. Tessa avait heureusement appliqué peu de maquillage, n'utilisant que des tons pêche avec un eye-liner noir et du mascara, elle avait ajouté une touche de gloss couleur pêche sur mes lèvres. Ma robe s'emboîtait aussi dans les style des années 40. Elle était couleur champagne. Elle comportait une taille près du corps. De là descendait la robe de soie jusqu'à terre, et un petit morceau sur le côté touchait le sol. Mon décolleté était peu accentué, et le tissu traversait ma poitrine. J'adorais.

"Mi amor, tu es splendide" dit Miguel en entrant dans la pièce. "Tessa, toi tu es fidèle à ton habitude. A présent, qui aurais-je le plaisir d'accompagner à la soirée ?"

"Tu peux prendre Bella, Miguel, je prends Tessa." dit Luc en entrant à son tour. Miguel et moi échangeâmes un regard et pouffâmes de rire. Nous savions tous les deux qu'ils entraient dans leur habituelle ruse mutuelle. Tessa le séduirait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à la dernière minute et Luc essayerait de la manipuler.

"C'est parti." dis-je en attrapant le gros bras de Miguel. J'étais vraiment nerveuse et je voulais voir Edward aussitôt que possible. Les vestibules étaient décorés de torches, qui nous guidaient jusqu'au lieu de la fête. Elles nous conduirent à l'extérieur, où des centaines de bougies étaient allumées. De la musique de chambre provenait du centre de la ville et lorsque nous arrivâmes à proximité d'une sorte de tour d'horloge, nous entendîmes des rires.

"Ils se sont débrouillés pour envoyer tous les humains hors de la ville pour ce week-end." murmura Miguel à mon oreille.

Alors que nous entrâmes dans la périphérie de la fête, les vampires qui nous connaissaient chuchotèrent et nous dévisagèrent, les yeux remplis de crainte. Les vampires qui ne nous reconnaissaient pas demandaient à leurs voisins - qui ne nous connaissaient pas plus - qui nous étions, et j'entendis certaines rumeurs disant que nous étions les Kamerues, d'autres disaient que nous étions les assassins des Volturi, mais toute mon attention était focalisée sur l'espoir que personne ne dise qui nous étions aux Cullen.

Je cherchais nerveusement le visage de dieu de mon ange. J'espèrai qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la sensation que nous avions créée, peut-être n'avait-il pas été une si bonne idée de venir, mais je devais le voir. Je vis soudain la main d'Alice s'agiter à mon attention. Je lui souris en retour et murmurai à Miguel "je vais voir de vieux amis, trouve moi si besoin est." Il m'adressa un simple regard entendu et un clin d'oeil en guise d'encouragement. Je regardai l'endroit où je venais de voir Alice, mais il sembla qu'elle avait disparu. J'étais toujours en train de me demander où elle pouvait être en regardant l'ensemble du lieu, lorsque je rencontrai ses yeux. C'étaient les mêmes yeux topazes que dans mon souvenir. J'avais arrêté de respiré, je m'en rendis compte un moment après. Je lui adressai un faible sourire, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Puis mon Edward sourit de son sourire craquant que j'aimais tellement.

**Note de l'auteur : **_OK, je sais que je vous avais promis qu'Edward serait présent dans ce chapitre, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais pas autant que je le voulais. Comme les auteurs le savent, vous ne mettez pas souvent ce que vous voulez lorsque vous écrivez, l'histoire gagne dans tous les cas. Donc envoyez-moi des reviews et dites ce que vous en pensez/voulez ou posez moi les questions qui vous turlupinent. Plus il y aura de reviews, et plus vite j'éditerai. Donc allez-y._

_Oh et aussi j'ai ajouté des images des robes de Tessa et Bella dans mon profile. Allez les voir car ma description ne leur rend pas justice._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Alors, effectivement, des liens existent sur le profil de l'auteur dont l'adresse est ici : _

_... lien qui ne marche pas, fichu fanfic qui marche quand y veut ..._

_mais je tiens à vous préciser que la robe de Bella est "épuisée" donc invisible (du moins je n'ai pas réussi à voir la fameuse robe), ce qui m'a grandement embêtée (pour ne pas dire autre chose) car la description était casi-incompréhensible. J'ai donc essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible avec ce que je comprenais, mais comme je n'ai pas tout compris, j'ai un peu improvisé, vous m'en tiendrez pas rigueur s'il vous plait... Je peux vous citer le passage si vous le comprennez mieux que moi (si c'est le cas, j'aimerai avoir votre traduc). "_My dress only added to the 40s look. It was light champagne colored. It cut low on the top with an empire waist. From there the silk dress draped to the floor with only a small bunch on the side were it tied. It had an open back with only the this straps cries crossed. I loved it." _Voilà. Envoyez-moi des reviews aussi s'il vous plait._


	5. Transforme les

Il fut à mes côtés en moins d'une seconde. Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa passionément. Si j'avais imaginé qu'il ait avancé sans moi ou qu'il ne m'aimait plus à cause de ma décision de le quitter, ces doutes furent effacés par ce baiser. Après la surprise du contact de ses douces lèvres plaquées contre les miennes, je me repris et l'embrassai en retour. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et mes mains caressèrent ses cheveux. Mon ange s'éloigna finalement de moi, je tentai de l'attirer vers moi, mais il m'adressa ce doux sourire.

"Salut" dis-je finalement, un rire nerveux s'échappant de mes lèvres.

Il prit mon menton en coupe avec l'une de ses mains et je vis un million d'émotions traverser mes yeux. "Comment vas-tu ?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

"Je me porte comme un charme maintenant que tu es à mes côtés." Je ne voulais vraiment pas parler de ces 37 dernières années, mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il ne changerait pas de sujet de sitôt.

"Bella, tu sais ce que je veux dire."

Je soupirai, essayant de trouver une chose vraie à lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire l'entière vérité non plus. Je savais qu'il m'aurais détestée et je ne pensais pas être capable de le supporter. "C'était dur, au début, ça l'est toujours." dis-je rapidement, avant qu'il puisse m'interrompre, je devais m'échaper de cette situation d'abord. "Mais savoir que tu étais sain et sauf grâce à ce que je faisais m'aidait à tenir le coup chaque jour." ajoutai-je. Je savais qiue c'était vague, mais c'était la vérité. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne me demandait pas de détails intimes de ma vie quotidienne, j'étais sure d'être ok. "Comment t'es-tu porté ?" dis-je, renvoyant la balle dans son camp.

"Perdu sans toi." Sa voix était remplie de tristesse et je tendis la main vers son visage. Il plaça sa joue dans ma paume et ferma les yeux. Il resta dans cette position un seconde avant d'ouvrir subitement les yeux, puis il se tourna et grogna à l'intention d'un homme nous regardant de derrière moi.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?" gronda Edward à l'homme. Je vis l'homme m'adresser un regard terrifié et je sus qu'il m'avait reconnue. Je lui adressai un regard menaçant en retour, lui souriant férocement, de sorte qu'Edward ne s'en rende pas compte.

"Rien, mec. Ah, désolé je dois y aller." dit l'homme en s'enfuyant instinctivement de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

"Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandai-je aussi innocemment que possible.

"Les pensées de ce mec" dit-il en secouant la tête, "il était en train de se demander comment je pouvais rester à côté de toi." Oh merde, pensai-je. Même si les Volturi avaient donné des ordres, je ne pouvais empêcher personne de penser. "Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser ça." dit Edward en regardant aux alentours, lançant des regards meurtriers à beaucoup de vampires.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder. J'utilisai toutes mes capacités sur lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Aussi longtemps que je le forçais à me regarder, son pouvoir se trouvait paralysé. "Ignore les, Edward, s'il te plait." suppliai-je. Il m'adressa un regard moqueur. "J'ai eu des ennuis avec quelques vampires il y a quelque temps, et je pense que je n'ai pas encore été totalement pardonnée." C'était la moitié d'un mensonge, mais j'espèrai que ce serait suffisant.

"Tu as eu des ennuis ?" me demanda-t-il avec une amusante incrédibilité.

"Bien, je ne suis pas restée assise sans rien faire pendant 37 ans" répondis-je en souriant. Il était au moins apaisé, et se comportait comme l'Edward que j'aimais et qui m'avait manqué.

"Je t'ai juste imaginée vivant avec les Volturi." dit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. "Mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas étonnant que tu te sois fait de nouveaux amis et des ennemis."

Je l'entraînai vers un endroit moin fréquenté où j'aurais moins de chances d'être vue, de sorte que je sois moins inquiète qu'Edward se rende compte que j'étais en train de paralyser son pouvoir. Edward s'assit sur un banc et m'entraîna sur ses genoux où je pris place avec empressement ; je me sentais comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

"Je n'ai pas vécu auprès des Volturi en fait." lui avouai-je après quelques secondes de paisible silence.

Il parut choqué par mes paroles. "Où étais-tu alors ?" Je vis de la peine dans ses yeux au fait que j'avais vécu ailleurs que chez les Volturi sans l'avoir contacté. Je regrettai soudain mes paroles.

"J'ai vécu dans peu d'endroits, mais présentement je vis en Allemagne. J'y vis avec ma soeur Tessa et mes frères Miguel et Luc." Je pensais qu'il pouvait sentir ma haine pour Luc à la manière dont je prononçai son nom, mais il ne m'interrompit pas. "Je ne t'ai pas contacté parce qu'Aro l'aurait découvert ; Luc est du genre prétentieux, et il aurait adoré m'attirer des ennuis."

"Bella, tu aurais dû me contacter, j'aurais pu te sauver. Nous aurions pu te cacher." Sa voix était désapprobatrice, mais il m'entraîna plus près de son torse, et je sus qu'il n'était pas fâché.

"J'ai appris que les Volturi avaient leurs manières. Tu ne peux pas te cacher d'eux." Je faisais allusion à ma famille. Combien de fois les vampires et d'autres créatures avaient tenté de nous fuir ? Nous finissions toujours par les trouver.

Cependant, ma déclaration le fit rire. "Si tu parles des nouveaux assassins infâmes des Volturi, je pense que ma famille peut s'en occuper." J'aurais pensé qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées si je n'avais pas été certaine de l'efficacité de mon pouvoir.

Je m'écartai de sa poitrine pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Ne sous-estime pas les Volturi ou toute personne travaillant pour eux, Edward. Promets-le moi." Oui je devais admettre que j'étais un peu en train de défendre ma famille. Même si je détestais ce que nous faisions, nous étions bons dans notre travail, mais je devais aussi faire comprendre à Edward que douter du pouvoir des Volturi pouvait lui attirer des ennuis.

"Bella, ne nous disputons pas. Je t'ai enfin dans mes bras et je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment." dit-il de sa voix séduisante. Il éfleura ma mâchoire de ses lèvres, jusque vers mon oreille.

"Bella" dit la mélodieuse voix d'Alice. "On dirait qu'Edward et toi venez de vous trouver."

"Salut Alice" répondis-je, m'écartant à contre-coeur d'Edward pour la serrer dans mes bras.

"Bella chérie, c'est si bon de te revoir." Je me retournais pour voir la famille Cullen au complet. Esmée était celle qui avait parlé, et je vis que si elle avait été capable de pleurer, elle l'aurait fait.

"Esmée" dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. C'était comme si j'étais de retour dans des bras maternels. Je pris brièvement tout le monde dans mes bras, souriant à chacun.

"Comment vas-tu ?" Je fus surprise de voir que c'était Rosalie qui m'avait posé la question, et à en juger par les visages des autres, je n'étais pas la seule surprise.

"Je vais bien." Je rassurai tout le monde. "Je suis désolée si j'ai causé du souci à l'un d'entre vous."

"Comment aurions-pu ne pas nous inquiéter pour toi, tu es une petite soeur pour nous" dit Emmett en me prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

"En plus, l'humeur d'Edward nous rappelait toujours ton absence." dit Jasper avec un regard peiné. Il était en train de se rappeler quelques coups de blues.

"J'en suis désolée." dis-je à Jasper. Je me retournais vers Edward "S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu étais toujours imbuvable."

"Bien, comment voulais-tu que j'agisse ?" me demanda-t-il comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de stupide.

"Je ne suis pas partie pour que tu sois un zombie ; je suis partie pour que tu vives." corrigeai-je. "Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé la soirée ?" demandai-je à toute l'assemblée, essayant de changer de sujet et de les mettre de meilleur humeur.

"C'est une superbe fête." répondit Emmett avec enthousiasme. "La famille Kamerue est ici, mais personne ne veut me dire qui ils sont." ajouta-t-il, déçu. "Je veux vraiment savoir si je peux les contrôler."

Oh, Seigneur, pensai-je, pas encore... "Crois-moi Emmett, tu ne leur arrives pas à la cheville."

Je sentis qu'Edward m'attirai plus près de lui et il me regarda, une lueur de peur dans ses yeux "Tu as rencontré les Kamerues ?"

Merde, merde et encore merde, pensai-je. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'ouvre encore mon énorme bouche ? Et voilà qu'Alice m'adresse encore ce regard bizarre. "Aro et Marcus en parlaient." mentis-je ; il ne me crut pas, mais à cet instant, Miguel entra. Je sentis Edward se tendre. Il bondit en face de moi et je vis Jasper et Emmett se préparer pour le combat. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, Miguel avait vraiment l'air menaçant.

"Bella, j'ai besoin de toi" dit simplement Miguel. Je savais que ce devait être sérieux. Il savait combien j'avais été excitée de revoir Edward ; il ne voudrait pas interrompre mes retrouvailles sans un besoin vraiment important. Il restait planté sans même adresser un regard aux Cullen, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, c'était l'un des vampires les plus sociaux que j'avais jamais rencontré, encore plus qu'Alice.

"Miguel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demandai-je en me glissant devant Edward, en attrapant Miguel et en l'entraînant à quelques pas même si je savais que les Cullen entendraient toute la conversation. J'étais juste reconnaissante envers Miguel de garder son esprit neutre devant Edward.

"Oh, comme d'habitude. Aro a invité quelques amis qu'il veut que nous rencontrions. Tessa et Luc s'entretiennent déjà avec eux." Dit-il vaguement, à cause des Cullen, mais je savais ce que ses paroles signifiaient.

"Juste une seconde." articulai-je silencieusement, de sorte que les autres ne le remarquent pas. Je me tournai vers les Cullen. "Miguel, voici de vieux amis, je te présente Esmée, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Edward." dis-je en désignant chaque personne. "Voici mon frère Miguel. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir des amis, je serai de retour aussi vite que possible." Je me détournai et m'éloignai aussi vite que possible, laissant derrière moi leurs visages incrédules.

La foule nous encercla alors que je suivais Miguel dans un vestibule. Je pouvais sentir leurs regards et leurs commérages. Je regardai intensément une fille snob, elle eut un mouvement de recul, et essaya de s'enfuir. Je marchais dans le vestibule où me conduisait Miguel. J'entendis le rire charmeur de Tessa provenir de la fin du vestibule. Je pénétrai dans la rue pour voir Tessa en train de séduire un vampire, caressant ses cheveux et frottant son corps contre le sien. Ca me rendit malade de voir combien de mâles étaient si facilement manipulés. La chose qui me choqua le plus fut de voir deux humains assis par terre, abasourdis. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demandai-je à Miguel.

"Ces deux humains sont entrés furtivement dans la ville, et ce vampire ici présent était sur le point de les tuer. Felix l'a découvert et Aro nous a chargé de nous en occuper." répondit Miguel.

"Aurons-nous jamais un jour de repos ? Je veux dire, nous sommes sencés nous occuper de ça en-dehors de ces murs. N'y a-t-il pas des gardes formés pour s'occuper de ça dans la ville ?" demandai-je, mécontente. Je pouvais enfin voir Edward et il fallait que ce genre de choses arrive. Ma vie était nulle.

"Bon peu importe les raisons, ils veulent que nous nous en occupions." dit Luc avec un faible sourire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il paraissait si joyeux. Juste une autre façon de nuire à Aro, pensai-je.

"J'étais occupée, pourquoi ne pas t'en être chargé seul ? Je sais que tu es plus que capable." Lui répondis-je avec animosité.

"Nous aurions pu" dit Miguel en se plaçant entre nous, il pensait que notre conversation ne déboucherai sur rien de bon. "Mais ce mec a un mignon petit pouvoir. Il peut t'obliger à l'aimer. Chaque fois que je me retrouve à ses côtés, j'ai l'irrésistible envie de tuer mon meilleur ami."

Je reportai mon regard vers Tessa et quelque chose tilta en moi. "Attends, elle n'utilise pas son pouvoir sur lui, mais l'inverse ?" demandai-je à mes frères.

"Oui, oh mon Dieu, je déteste ce type" dit Luc d'une voix pleine de jalousie. Autant qu'il pouvait manipuler Tessa, il ne pouvait pas se faire aimer comme ce mec le pouvait.

"Bon, laisse tomber. Je vais le distraire, et lorsqu'il aura porté son attention sur moi, je paralyserai son pouvoir et Miguel, tu l'attaqueras. Luc, emmène les humains hors d'ici. Convaincs-les que rien ne s'est passé." Je me mis en marche vers Tessa et vers l'autre vampire lorsque Luc me prit par le bras.

"Aro veut qu'on s'occuper des humains aussi."

"Quoi ?!" Je tombais des nues. "Et les règles alors ?"

"Aro a dit qu'il fallait faire une exception." dit Luc avec cet affreux sourire traversant son visage encore une fois. Je ne pouvais le croire. Je n'avais jamais tué d'humains et ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais commencer, peu importe le reste.

"NON !" ordonai-je d'une voix sévère et forte.

"Peu importe ce que tu dis Bella, tu es la meneuse du groupe, donc tu prends toute les responsabilités. Mais je pensais que tu aimais ton Edward."

"Recule, Luc !" dit Miguel en m'attrapant par la taille, m'empêchant d'étriper Luc.

"J'étais juste en train de lui rappeler ce qui allait se passer. Je pensais que son arrangement avec les Volturi consistait à faire son travail pour qu'Edward vive, mais à la minute où elle arrêterait, c'en serait fini pour lui. En plus il n'aurait aucune chance ici, entourré de gardes des Volturi et de plein d'autres vampires prêts à tout pour les impressioner."

"Et serais-tu le seul à vouloir les impressioner ?" criai-je, me débattant toujours dans les bras de Miguel.

"Bien sûr que non." répondit-il, faussement choqué. "Nous sommes une famille, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te blesser, mais il y a une fête avec des centaines d'autres vampires. En plus, j'en ai beaucoup fait pour les impressioner."

J'arrêtai de me débattre lorsque la vérité me frappa de plein fouet. Si je n'exécutais pas les ordres, Edward mourrai sûrement. Ils le tueraient probablement avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe. Le reste de la famille Cullen serait certainement condamnée. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire ça. "Pourquoi les choses ont-elles échappé à notre contrôle ?" murmurai-je. Il aurait été si facile qu'Edward ne soit pas là, que je ne l'eusse jamais vu ce soir, que cette fête n'ait jamais eu lieu, ou que je ne sois jamais venue. J'ai été égoïste, risquant leur vie pour mon propre bonheur. Mais pouvais-je sacrifier deux innocents humains ? Je savais qu'Edward n'aurait pas aprouvé que je dise qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

"Transforme-les" dis-je en me tournant vers Luc. C'était la meilleure solution que je trouvais à cet instant. "Une fois que tu les auras mordus, emmène-les à Heidi, elle peut s'en occuper." Je vis Luc me regarder avec incrédulité, mais je me détournai pour m'occuper de nos autres problèmes. Je m'occuperai de ma conscience plus tard.

J'entendis le cri du premier humain lorsque Luc le mordit. Le son distraya l'autre vampire, qui jouait avec Tessa. Il sembla surpris de me voir. Tessa recula, stoppant son petit manège. "Va aider Luc" lui ordonai-je. Elle me regarda, surprise mais courut vers Luc, tandis qu'il mordait le deuxième humain.

"Alors, t'es-tu amusé à la fête ?" demandai-je innocemment à l'autre vampire. Son attention se porta sur moi. Je lui adressai un sourire séduisant lorsque Miguel l'attaqua. Il fut hors d'état de nuire en quelques secondes. Après l'attaque de Miguel, je me tournai vers le corps réduit en charpie et murmurai "Je suis désolée."

Je me détournai pour voir un humain se tordre de douleur alors que le venin pénétrait dans ses veines. L'autre gisait à côté, mort.

"J'ai perdu le contrôle." dit Luc avec un haussement d'épaules. Je doutais fortement qu'il ne l'ait pas fait exprès.

"Bella" dit la dernière voix au monde que je voulais entendre en pareil moment. Je me tournai pour voir Edward et sa famille me regarder avec horreur.

**Note de l'auteur : **_Oh, que penseras Edward ? Vous devez envoyez des reviews pour le découvrir. J'espère avoir au moins 10 reviews._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Suspens, suspens xD_


	6. J'ai vendu mon âme

"Edward" couinai-je. Je ne parvenais pas à identifier les émotions qui traversaient son visage. Un cri de l'homme qui dépérissait derrière moi m'arracha à la contemplation des yeux perplexes d'Edward.

"Ne bouge pas" dit Luc de sa voix doucereuse. Je me retournai pour voir les Cullen glacés de stupeur. Carlisle avait l'air d'avoir voulu faire un pas vers l'homme. Je jetai un oeil à Luc, mais toute sa concentration était focalisée sur les Cullen.

"Non, Luc" murmurai-je.

"Nous devons finir le travail avant que tu puisses régler tes petits problèmes sociaux" me dit-il d'une voix snobinarde. Si cette situation pouvait être encore pire, Luc y contribuait.

"Il a raison, Bella, nous devons faire quelque chose pour cet homme, et tout de suite." Je regardai Miguel. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il choisisse le camp de Luc, spécialement en pareil moment. "S'il te plait, Bella, pense à eux" dit-il en inclinant la tête en direction des Cullen. "Que crois-tu qu'Aro fera lorsqu'il découvrira que tu n'as pas fini le travail à cause d'eux ?" Il avait raison et je détestais ça.

"Tessa, emmène cet homme à l'intérieur et trouve quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Je viendrai vérifier plus tard." J'évitai les yeux interrogateurs d'Edward pendant que je parlais à Tessa.

"Bella, tu es sûre ? Je peux me rendre utile." Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas me quitter. Elle était ma meilleure amie, et elle était un peu trop protectrice.

"Tu peux m'aider en l'aidant lui, emmène le à l'intérieur" dis-je d'un ton sans réplique, de sorte qu'elle ne discute pas.

"Je le confierai à ma soeur, elle aura besoin de compagnie." Elle prit l'homme et courut vers une porte cachée d'un côté du mur.

"Luc, laisse-les partir" dis-je du même ton que pour Tessa. Il ne pouvait pas me contredire si je semblais me maîtriser ; j'espèrai que paraissais calme. Luc grogna, mais il s'éloigna et je vis mon Edward et le reste de sa famille trébucher tandis que Luc leur rendait le contrôle de leur corps.

"Bella, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Edward en s'approchant, sans pour autant venir jusqu'à moi.

"Je suis désolée que tu l'aies découvert Edward, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu saches." Je voulus prendre sa main, mais il n'eut aucune réaction, je retirai ma main. Je devais lui faire comprendre, maintenant qu'il avait tout découvert, que je ne pouvais pas supporter sa haine envers moi. "Edward, j'ai dû faire ce que j'avais à faire pour vous garder en vie, toi et ta famille."

"Bella, tu viens de tuer un vampire, transformer un homme et un autre homme vient d'être tué par l'un de tes frères."

"Edward, c'est mon travail. C'était ma part de marché avec Aro."

"Ton travail" Il semblait dégoûté par ce que je venais de dire, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

"Attends, vous êtes les Assassins des Volturi ?" demanda Emmett. Il était si excité qu'il semblait être sur le point de bondir hors de sa peau marmoréenne.

"Nous préférons la famille Kamerue." lui dis-je. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il était si excité.

"Parle pour toi Bella, j'aime l'appellation Assassins."

"Miguel, tu ne m'aides pas. Va dire à Aro que le travail est fini." Je savais qu'il ne me serait d'aucun secours et je voulais parler à Edward seule à seul. Miguel m'adressa un regard inquiet articula silencieusement "bonne chance" avant de décamper. Super, maintenant il allait m'aider.

Je reportai mon regard vers mon ange. Je vis la peine, la confusion, mais plus important le dégoût dans ses yeux. Il devait comprendre que je n'avais pas choisi ce travail. C'était la seule façon de le garder en sécurité. Je regardai le reste des Cullen. Carlisle avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Esmée. Ils me regardaient avec une telle déception, comme les parent font lorsqu'ils découvrent que leur fille adorée n'est pas comme ils avaient pensé qu'elle était. Rosalie me regardait avec haine et Emmett avec stupéfaction. Alice paraissait blessée, comme si je venais de la gifler et j'espérai que Jasper était en train de diffuser des vagues de détente à chacun ; malheureusement, si c'était le cas, je ne les sentais pas.

"Edward, tu dois comprendre, lorsqu'Aro était sur le point de te tuer, je lui ai dit que je ferai n'importe quoi pour te garder en vie. Ce 'tout' signifiait que je devais travailler pour lui. Le travail de ma famille consiste à s'occuper des vampires ou d'autres créatures qui contrarient les Volturi. Je l'ai fait pour te garder en vie." J'avais pris sa main à la fin de mon plaidoyer et je le priai de comprendre que j'avais fait ça pour lui. J'avais vendu mon âme pour lui, et je ne regrettais rien.

"Bella, peu importe ce que tu as fait, je ne le méritais pas." La colère avait abandonné ses yeux, mais elle fut remplacée par une profonde déception, qui blessait encore plus.

"Tu en vaux la peine, ne me dis pas le contraire. J'ai fait des choses que je ne pourrai pas me pardonner et si je pense que je les ai faites sans raison, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai." Je sanglottai à présent, sans qu'aucune larme ne sorte, je voulais me jeter dans les bras d'Edward, mais j'avais trop peur qu'il me rejette. "Je suis tellement désolée que tu l'ais découvert, mais je ne suis pas désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, car tu es toujours en vie, et c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Bella chérie" Il s'approcha et me caressa la joue "peu importe ce que tu as été obligée de faire, c'est maintenant terminé ; tu vas partir avec moi ce soir." Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa le haut du crâne et je vis Alice incliner légèrement la tête. Manifestement, elle était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de me faire sortir d'ici.

Chaque fibre de mon corps désirait partir avec eux. Je savais m'orienter dans la ville, et savais que nous n'aurions pas beaucoup de problèmes pour s'échapper, mais nous devrons nous cacher pour toujours, et je ne voulais infliger ça à personne. "Je ne peux pas Edward, Aro ne voudra jamais me laisser partir"

"Je m'en fiche Bella ; je viens juste de te retrouver et de découvrir ce qu'il t'es arrivé, je ne te laisserai pas."

"Oh, elle a raison tu sais" s'interposa Luc, j'avais oublié qu'il était toujours là ; "Aro préférerait la voir morte que de la voir partir. Mademoiselle Bella est son petit animal de compagnie."

Edward laissa échapper un grognement bas, c'était la chose la plus effrayante que j'avais jamais entendue, et j'en avais entendu des choses effrayantes ces dernières années. Cependant je devais remercier Luc, il n'avait même pas tressailli, s'était juste  
rapproché et avait saisi mon bras, m'éloignant d'Edward.

"Je suis désolé de devoir suspendre ce petit instant intime, mais je dois vraiment ramener ma soeur à la fête, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'idiot pouvant lui créer des ennuis." Je m'arrachai à son emprise et bondis devant lui avant qu'Edward n'attaque. Je savais que Luc s'en fichait que j'aie des ennuis, il en serait d'ailleurs probablement heureux. Il voulait seulement éviter d'avoir des ennuis avec Aro si jamais je m'enfuyais avec Edward alors qu'il était avec moi.

"S'il te plaît, Bella, nous pouvons supporter n'importe quelle menace du moment que nous sommes ensemble." Edward voulut s'emparer de ma main, mais je m'éloignais de lui. La peine dans ses yeux me tua encore plus.

"Non Edward, j'ai vu des choses, et je sais des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Je ne vous mettrai pas, toi et ta famille, en danger. Je vous aime tous énormément. Edward, tu dois aller de l'avant, tu dois m'oublier." J'étais soulagée de ne plus pouvoir pleurer, dans le cas contraire je me serai transformée en fontaine. Comment pouvais-je lui dire ça ? J'étais en train de le blesser plus que je ne l'étais moi-même, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je devais seulement le garder en sécurité.

"Je ne te laisserai pas parler comme ça. Tu m'as gardé en sécurité assez longtemps, c'est mon tour de te protéger." Edward m'embrassa brièvement et me laissa m'éloigner et il commença à regarder autour de lui. Son comportement m'effraya.

Tout se passa si vite que je ne pus l'arrêter. Je vis Alice s'affaiblir et ses yeux se glacèrent. "Edward, NON !" cria-t-elle en même temps qu'Edward s'élançait dans une allée.

"Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" lui criai-je.

"Edward va essayer de tuer Aro !"

Des années de travail et de pratique avaient réussi à me faire rester calme. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward s'en prendre à Aro. Je commençai à élaborer instantanément un plan et commançai à donner des ordres.

"Luc, arrête-le, et fais en sorte que personne ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe" Il m'adressa un regard haineux, mais je lui avais donné un ordre direct, et il ne désobéit pas.

"Rosalie, va chercher ma soeur Tessa et raconte lui ce qui s'est passé, elle saura quoi faire."

"Jasper trouve mon frère Miguel ; demande-lui de mettre Aro en sécurité sans qu'il ne se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe."

"Carlisle et Esmée, vous allez vous occuper de lui, faites ce qu'il faut pour le stopper. Emmett et Alice, vous venez avec moi."

Je les regardai, personne n'avait bougé et les yeux de Rosalie me lançaient des éclairs. "Faites-moi confiance s'il vous plait" priai-je.

"Bien sûr Bella" dit Carlisle. "Allons-y".

Sur ces mots, tout le monde se dispersa et Alice, Emmett et moi courûmes dans l'allée qu'avait empruntée d'Edward.

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je sais, c'est court, mais je sentais que je devais mettre quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai éditer, mais plus j'aurai de reviews, plus vite j'éditerai. Donc REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

**Note de la traductrice : **_Pardon si la traduction tarde à venir, je suis submergée de cours de philosophie. Je fais aussi vite que je peux !_


	7. Alors, quel est le plan ?

**Note de l'auteur : **_Alors, vous pouvez tous remercier _iloveyouEdward_ pour m'avoir encouragé à éditer, j'ai été vraiment très occupée, en plus je dois admettre que j'ai lu d'autres fics donc j'ai été distraite , mais elle a si gentiment demander que j'édite, alors voilà._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Pfou. Heureusement que c'est les vacances. Vous n'imaginez pas le travail que j'ai, alors encore désolée pour le retard dans la traduction... Je peux en plus vous assurer que les textes des Fics sont plus faciles à comprendre et à traduire que les sujets de bac qu'on me donne cette année ! 'Faut le faire... Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, voilà la traduction (tant ?) attendue xD._

Je commençai à courir le long du vestibule qu'avait emprunté Edward. Je sentais la présence d'Emmett et d'Alice derrière moi. J'étais reconnaissante à mon statut de vampire de me permettre de courir sans trébucher. Nous arrivâmes au coeur de la fête en quelques secondes. Je regardais désespérément autour de moi avec l'espoir d'apercevoir Edward ou Aro. Je vis Aro discuter avec Marcus sur la terrasse. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Edward.

"Où est-il, Alice ?" demandai-je. Elle ferma les yeux et son corps trembla quelque peu à côté de moi. Emmett lui attrapa les épaules pour éviter qu'elle tombe.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et j'y vis de la peur. "Nous arrivons trop tard."

"Ne dis pas ça Alice, tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille." Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous arrivions trop tard. Je n'avais jamais douté du pouvoir d'Alice auparavant, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'elle se trompait, du moment que nous trouvions Edward à temps.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ça va aller. Edward est trop intelligent pour faire quelque chose de stupide." me rassura Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il compte f..." J'étais en train de demander à Alice ce qu'Edward comptait faire, lorsque je le vis. Il se frayait un passage à travers la foule, un masque de haine peint sur son visage. Il était trop loin de moi pour que je le rejoigne, mais j'essayai quand même. Miguel rejoignit Aro et se plaça devant lui. Il conduisit Aro dans la foule, mais il n'avait pas vu où était Edward, car il le conduisait directement sur lui.

Je voulais crier à Edward d'arrêter ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Je voulais crier à Miguel de changer de direction, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'usais de tout mon calme pour éviter de hurler, je ne devais pas attirer l'attention sur nous. S'il existait une chance de stopper Edward, je vais agir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Les conséquences seraient les mêmes si Edward atteignait Aro ou pas. Tenter de tuer Aro ou tout autre figure des Volturi était punie de mort.

Je soupirai presque de soulagement lorsque je vis Tessa surgir de nulle part et sauter devant Edward. A n'importe quel autre moment j'aurais été jalouse. Tessa enlaça Edward par la taille et elle usa de tout son irrésisbtible charme sur lui. Il s'arrêta et la laissa murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Jasper et Carlisle les rejoignirent. Je souris, un désastre évité.

Mon sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Miguel avait par inadvertance conduit Aro dans le champ de vision d'Edward. Il se détacha de l'emprise de Tessa et fit les derniers pas qui le séparaient d'Aro.

"Edward NON !" criai-je alors qu'il sautait sur lui. Aucun d'entre nous fut assez rapide. Miguel tira Edward en arrière mais le mal était fait. Aro était étendu à terre, en pièces. "Oh mon dieu, s'il vous plait, non !" J'essayai de courir vers Edward, mais Luc surgit à son tour de nulle part et attrapa mon bras, m'empêchant de les rejoindre.

"N'y va pas." siffla-t-il.

"Laisse moi partir" criai-je à Luc. Il y eut un grand bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Je réalisai soudain que d'autres personnes criaient autour de moi. Je tentai de m'arracher à l'étreinte de Luc, mais je n'avais aucune chance face à sa force. Je regardai de nouveau Edward. Felix et le reste des gardes du corps des Volturi l'emmenaient à l'extérieur de la foule.

Luc me traîna dans les couloirs et me poussa dans ma chambre. "Ne ruine pas tout ça pour moi Bella." grogna-t-il.

"De quoi tu parles ?" lui criai-je. Je devais rejoindre Edward. Je devais le sauver de ce que Felix et les autres gardes avaient prévu de lui faire. J'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient le torturer avant de le tuer, ce qui me donnerait le temps de le sauver, si seulement Luc s'écartait de mon chemin.

"Tu ne comprends donc pas, Bella ? Si tu cours le rejoindre, tu auras autant d'ennuis que lui."

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'occuper de moi, il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. "Qu'est-ce que ça te feras si je me fourre dans les ennuis ?"

"Bella, si on découvre que tu as quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre d'Aro, tu feras plonger toute notre famille avec toi et je devrais payer les conséquences de ce qu'aura fait ton trou du cul de copain. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire la réputation et le statut que j'ai." expliqua-t-il comme si j'étais une idiote qui n'y avait pas pensé elle-même.

"Il a raison Bella." dit Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce.

"Quoi ?!" J'étais choquée par les paroles de Carlisle. Comment pouvait-il croire, en dehors des autres, que j'accepterai de ne pas aider Edward ?

"Bella, je sais que tu veux l'aider, nous le voulons tous, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, toi en particulier." dit Carlisle en me regardant dans les yeux, m'intimant de ne rien répondre. "Merci Luc d'avoir emmené Bella à l'intérieur, maintenant excuse-moi, je dois m'entretenir avec elle en privé." ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Luc.

Je vis que l'idée de me quitter ne séduisait franchement pas Luc. Il avait peur que je m'enfuie et que je détruise son image avec les Volturi, mais il décida de ne pas protester. "Ne fais rien de stupide, Bella, ou je te le ferai payer." grogna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, en se cognant presque contre Emmett.

Carlisle ferma la porte après le passage de Luc et se tourna vers moi. "Vous pensez vraiment que je ne ferai rien, Carlisle ? Je dois pourtant faire quelque chose." Je sanglottai à présent et Carlisle me tapota l'épaule, gêné.

"Je sais que c'est dur, ça l'est pour nous tous." Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Comment pouvait-il me dire que c'était dur pour lui de ne rien faire, alors qu'il me demandait de ne pas bouger. "Nous le sauverons, mais nous devrons être intelligents. Les gardes l'ont enfermé dans une cellule dans une vieille partie de la ville. Il est constamment surveillé, et ils ont prévu de l'exécuter demain matin, devant tout le monde, pour qu'il serve d'exemple."

"Donc nous avons prévu de faire quelque chose, non ?" demandai-je, j'avais arrêté de pleurer et mon esprit avait déjà commencé à échaffauder un plan pour le sauver.

"Bien sûr que nous avons prévu de faire quelque chose." dit-il en souriant. "Mais nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide."

"Tout ce que vous voulez" dis-je avec excitation.

"Tu connais cette ville mieux que nous, et puis tu as passé les dernières années à faire des choses dans ce genre-là."

"Je n'ai jamais fait évader quiconque de prison." le coupai-je. "Oui, j'ai chassé des créatures que les Volturi considéraient comme dangereux, oui j'ai tué beaucoup de vampires ou des créatures de toutes sortes, mais non je n'ai jamais fait évader quiconque de prison." Carlisle blêmit lorsque je mentionnais mes meurtres, et ça me fit de la peine, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'y attarder.

"Même si tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, je dois admettre que ta famille et toi avez plus d'expérience que nous. Maintenant, est-ce que tu penses que ta famille nous aidera ?"

"Bien sûr que nous le ferons." dit Tessa. Je ne l'avais pas vue entrer dans la chambre. J'étais heureuse qu'elle soit là, mais je ne voulais pas l'impliquer dans mes problèmes.

"Non Tessa, tu ne peux pas m'aider. C'est mon problème. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles. Si je peux sauver Edward, nous passerons l'éternité à nous enfuir et à nous cacher. Je ne veux pas te faire vivre ça."

"Bella, nous sommes ta famille, en plus ma soeur en a marre d'être retenue prisonnière. Nous avions prévu de nous enfuir après la fête." J'étais abasourdie. Elle n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elles avaient prévu de s'enfuir, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

"En plus j'en ai marre qu'on doive me dire ce que j'ai à faire, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Et puis notre travail était en train de devenir un peu trop répétitif ; j'ai un réel besoin d'aventure." dit Miguel avec un sourire sournois.

Je souris à ma soeur et à mon frère. "Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir vous en mêler ?"

"Mi amor, nous sommes les Assassins des Volturi, cette description ne signifie pas seulement que nous travaillons pour eux. Cela veut aussi dire que nous les avons finalement pourchassés. Mais je ne pense pas que nous pourrons compter sur Luc, mais qui en a réellement besoin ?"

J'eus les mêmes sensations que je ressentais toujours lorsque j'allais faire mon travail qui incluait des créatures vraiment diaboliques torturant des innocents. Je me tournais vers Carlisle et demandais : "Alors, quel est le plan ?"

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bon, j'ai eu quelques soucis pour écrire ce chapitre, donc j'espère que vous aimez. J'essayerai d'éditer sous peu, mais je ne sais pas quand, j'ai les partiels qui commencent la semaine prochaine et je dois retourner chez moi vendredi prochain (immense tracas, je déteste l'école) donc je ne peux rien promettre, je peux dire une chose, si j'ai un bon nombre de super commentaires, je serai vraiment tentée d'éditer plus vite._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Bon je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire mon avis sur les fics que je traduis mais je trouve que celle-ci est bizarre, dans le sens où je n'aurais pas écrit les choses de la même manière. Aro se fait beaucoup trop vite terrasser... Bref, j'attends vos impressions, sachant que le blabla de l'auteur ci-dessus n'est pas très utile puisque le prochain chapitre est déjà en ligne. J'essaye d'éditer assez vite !_


	8. Je parie que tu es heureux d'être venu

"Souviens-toi Tessa, t'es pas obligée de faire ça", lui dis-je pour la centième fois. Sauver Edward pourrait très bien se transformer en mission-suicide.

"Tu me l'as déjà dit Bella, et je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider", gronda-t-elle en réponse.

"Ta soeur ne devrait pas être impliquée. Elle peut patienter jusqu'à la libération d'Edward, et après elle pourra nous rejoindre. Elle n'a aucune raison de risquer sa vie", j'avais aussi utilisé cet argument une bonne centaine de fois, et comme toutes les fois précédentes, elle leva les yeux au ciel en disant qu'Alicia voulait nous aider.

Tessa, Alice, Rosalie et moi déambulions dans les sombres tunnels, qui serpentaient sous la ville. Notre plan consistait à distraire les gardes jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett et Miguel puissent se faufiler derrière eux et les attaquent. Carlisle, Esmée, Alicia et Jasper monteraient la garde et avec un peu de chance seraient capables de s'occuper des problèmes qui pourraient survenir.

"Alors Bella, quand nous serons sortis de cette horrible ville comme convenu, que ferons-nous, sachant que nous ne pouvons pas retourner dans notre villa des Alpes..."

"Je ne sais pas. Nous ne pouvons aller dans aucune de nos maisons sures parce que Luc sait tout. Nous devrons aller vers le nord. Nous aurons plus de chance à la minute où nous aurons quitté cet endroit." Je détestais ne pas avoir de plan. J'avais fait en sorte de toujours en avoir un. J'avais toujours, en tant que vampire, été le chasseur, maintenant j'étais le chassé. Sorte d'inversion des rôles.

"On pourrait pas aller sous terre ?" demanda Rosalie. "Disparaître."

"On ne peut pas disparaître face aux Volturi", lui expliquai-je patiemment. "Ils ont leurs sources. En plus, ma famille et moi avons des ennemis qui seraient plus qu'heureux de nous réduire en charpie."

"Vous est-il arrivé de vous faire des amis, ou les avez-vous tous tués ?" répliqua Rosalie avec colère. Je serrai le poing et tentai de me calmer. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ses sarcasmes en ce moment.

"Nous n'avons probablement pas d'amis, mais nous avons des contacts et quelques uns seraient disposés à nous aider", répliquai-je en retour. C'était vrai ; nous avions sauvés quelques victimes dans le passé, et ils nous le devaient bien. Il était temps de payer la dette.

"Oui, et s'ils ne sont pas disposés à le faire, nous pouvons toujours les persuader", dit Tessa avec espièglerie.

"C'est ici", dit Alice en désignant l'endroit qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision.

J'ouvris mon téléphone et envoyai un texto à Miguel sous forme de code pour lui dire que nous nous trouvions sur les lieux et prêts. Tessa et moi abandonnâmes Alice et Rosalie. Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Alice aurait dû me prévenir. Nous nous trouvions dans une immense salle. Au centre, brûlait un immense feu. Le feu ronflait sous une cage dans laquelle était attaché Edward. Le feu brûlait doucement en direction du centre. Si je ne faisais rien, il allait brûler Edward. Vingt gardes surveillaient le feu, se tenant à l'écart. Je n'en reconnaissais aucun, mais d'après leurs regards divers, ils savaient visiblement qui nous étions.

La plupart paraissaient surpris. Ils avaient entendu les histoires de ma famille et moi. Les histoires témoignant que personne ne nous avaient échappé ni défié. Comment tous les quatres avions mis en boîte vingt têtes de loups-garous, ou comment nous avions détruit une meute de seize vampires sans aucun problème.

Je vis Alice et Rosalie hésiter, n'étant pas sûres de la marche à suivre. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, suivez Tessa et moi. C'est la partie la plus facile", dis-je pour les rassurer.

"Je vous conseille de partir maintenant", dis-je aux gardes. "Vous avez sûrement entendu des histoires", continuai-je. "Alors vous devez savoir de quoi nous sommes capables, et je ne veux vraiment pas vous tuer." C'était la vérité. Un autre jour, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais répugné à les tuer. Ils ne faisaient que leur job comme je l'avais moi-même fait ces trente-sept dernières années. Mais je ne travaillais plus. Je ne travaillais plus pour les Volturi ; ils étaient les ennemis qui avaient fait de ces pauvres gardes mes nouveaux ennemis.

"Bella, sors d'ici" murmura Edward. Je l'entendais à peine car il devait forcer sur sa voix pour parler.

"Edward, je ne t'abandonnerai pas", lui répondis-je. "Si tu meurs ici ce soir, alors moi aussi."

Les gardes firent un pas vers Tessa et moi. Je savais qu'ils tentaient de rester calme mais des lueurs de peur traversaient leurs yeux. Tessa entama sa technique de séduction en dançant de manière très provocante. Rosalie et Alice étaient en total confusion face à l'attitude de Tessa. Je leur avait parlé de son talent, mais personne ne le comprend vraiment avant d'en avoir été témoin.

Les gardes relâchèrent leur attention, et commencèrent à montrer les premiers signes que Tessa les enchantait. Puis ils commencèrent à se diriger dans sa direction, bougeant leurs hanches avec elle. Quelques uns se battaient pour s'approcher d'elle.

Je laissai échapper un long sifflement pour prévenir Miguel et Emmett. Ils entrèrent en trombe et réduirent les gardes en morceaux, les jetant dans le feu. Je m'emparai du garde le plus proche et lui assenai un violent coup de poing dans le ventre en le jetant aux flammes, ce qui entraîna un léger problème. Les corps jetés aux flammes attisaient le feu. Je pris soudain conscience de la faille dans mon plan. Comment pourrai-je secourir Edward ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Tessa. Elle paraissait inquiète, et j'étais sûre d'être dans le même état. Nous nous étions occupés des gardes mais je ne savais pas quoi faire au sujet du feu.

"Allez-vous en !" ordonna Edward. La peur était audible dans sa voix. Je savais que j'irais droit dans le feu avant de l'abandonner.

"Jamais !" hurlai-je en retour. " Nous avons réussi trop de choses pour toi pour abandonner si facilement."

"Laissez-moi vous aider" dit une voix timide derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir que c'était la petite soeur de Tessa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour nous aider ?" priai-je. J'étais désespérée à présent. Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir maintenant.

Soudain, la pièce devint de plus en plus silencieuse. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur "pause" et que les flammes étaient devenues immobiles. Je pouvais encore sentir leur chaleur, mais les flammes ne crépitaient plus. En regardant autour de moi, je vis que tout le monde avait arrêté de bouger également. Tout le monde excepté Alicia. Elle m'adressa un faible sourire. Je la regardai, bouche bée.

"Désolée, mais je voulais que personne ne sache que j'avais un pouvoir. Les Volturi m'auraient utilisée de la même façon que ma soeur et toi. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Je ne suis pas très forte." expliqua-t-elle. "Tu peux traverser le feu sans en ressentir les effets. Ce sera chaud, mais les flammes ne te feront rien."

Je me rendis compte que je la regardais toujours comme si elle avait deux têtes. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'y attarder. Elle me donnait une chance de sauver mon ange, je demanderai des explications plus tard.

Je me dirigeai vers le feu, sentant la chaleur extrême. A un autre moment, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter, mais à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : secourir Edward. Je détâchai rapidement Edward. Je le pris par les aisselles et le sortit du feu. Au moment où je conduis Edward en sécurité, tout se remit en mouvement.

"Comment diable..." dit Miguel, confus, lorsqu'il vit Edward à côté de moi.

"Bella... Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Edward de sa voix superbe. Je me tournai et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient noirs, et j'étais sûr que les miens étaient de la même couleur.

"Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, mais d'abord nous devons sortir d'ici." lui dis-je. Je me tournai vers les autres, et remarquai qu'ils avaient les mêmes regards confus. Sauf Alicia. "Ok, alors, tout le monde connaît le plan d'évasion. Allons-y."

"Je ne pense pas, ma chère Bella." dit une voix diaboliquement sournoise. Je me détournai pour voir Jane, dans l'encadrement de la seule sortie. Puis, le son le plus horrible déchira mes tympans. C'était le cri de douleur d'Edward. Il s'était écroulé par terre, hurlant de douleur, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Je sautai vers elle, secouant ses fines épaules pour l'obliger à me regarder une seconde. Ce fut le temps nécessaire pour qu'Edward cesse de crier. "Traîtresse" siffla Jane.

"Laisse-les passer Jane." C'était la même voix de serpent que j'avais supporté pendant toutes ces années. Luc posa une main assurée sur l'épaule de Jane. Je savais qu'elle essayait de combattre sa voix, mais comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle, elle n'y parvint pas. Elle fit un pas de côté, à contre-coeur, gardant son regard au sol.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?" lui demandai-je. Luc n'avait jamais rien fait pour les autres sauf s'il voulait quelque chose en retour.

"Un frère ne peut pas aider sa soeur et son petit ami ?" Je sentis Edward se raidir à côté de moi face au ton moqueur de Luc.

"Tu ne peux pas." dis-je en me plaçant devant Edward. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide.

"Bon, réfléchis-y bien, soeurette. Tu me le revaudras deux fois maintenant." Puis, il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Jane, et ils décampèrent.

"Et bien, c'était étrange." dit Miguel.

"Nous nous en inquiéterons plus tard, allons-y." Nous commençâmes à courir le long du tunnel jusqu'à une porte qui nous conduisit dans une allée. Je respirai l'air frais que j'avais cherché. En quelques secondes, trois Vipères noires s'arrêtèrent en face de nous. Edward, Alice et moi montâmes dans celle que conduisait Jasper, et les autres montèrent dans les deux autres conduites par Carlisle et Esmée.

Alors que nous quittions la ville emmurée, je posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. "Je parie que tu es heureux d'être venu à la soirée maintenant." murmurai-je à son oreille. Il m'adressa son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant et m'embrassa le sommet de la tête.

**Note de l'auteur : **_OK alors je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir édité depuis au moins une éternité. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais autant en retard. Je me suis occupée d'une autre de mes fics et maintenant que je termine celle-ci (je n'ai toujours pas mis le dernier chapitre, si vous lisez mon autre fic. Je suis en train de le faire alors pas de panique, vous n'avez rien manqué) Je veux juste finir cette fic. Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un est toujours intéressé par elle. Donc dites moi si vous voulez que je continue. Dans mon autre fic Amnesie, je suis tombée amoureuse de quelques personnages, j'en ai détesté d'autres et je n'ai pas envie d'en finir avec eux. Donc j'avais pensé croiser les personnages. Bien sûr l'histoire serait complètement différente. Alors si vous avez lu cette fic dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Encore une fois désolée pour l'attente et pour la gigantesque note, mais si vous me soutenez toujours, envoyez des reviews._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Je n'ai pas réussi à traduire son idée. Elle parlait de "cross over the characters". Je pense qu'elle veut créer une histoire mêlant les personnages d'Amnesie et d'Assassin, mais je ne suis pas sûre. En tout cas, je pense que cette fic se finira dans deux chapitres. Dites ce que vous en pensez, et désolée également pour le retard, j'ai pas mal de projets et de cours en cours, si j'ose dire. _


	9. Salut papa

**Note de la traduc' : **_Pardon, pardon pour le retard... Disons que récemment j'ai été un peu douchée... J'ai eu une nouvelle prof d'anglais qui m'a collé un 7/20 en traduction... Ca m'a beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup refroidi... Ne cherchez plus la raison pour laquelle j'ai retardé la traduction de ce nouveau chapitre... Bon assez parlé de moi, revenons-en à notre chère Bella !_

Nous roulions depuis des heures en silence. Edward avait enroulé son bras autour de mes épaules, et même si je savais que nous étions traqués à cet instant précis, même si je savais que tous les vampires étaient de sortie, essayant de nous ramener auprès des Volturi, je ne me souvenais pas avoir été si heureuse depuis un très long moment. Pas depuis la venue des Volturi.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de mon ange. Il était réellement assis à côté de moi. Il m'avait attirée sur ses genoux, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de m'embrasser doucement sur le haut du crâne. Je chérissais chaque baiser près de mon coeur qui ne battait plus. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer ? Je ne saurais dire si nous survirons à cette guerre qui allait certainement éclater, mais pour le moment, j'étais au Paradis.

- Gare-toi à la prochaine sortie, Jasper, dis-je en brisant le silence.

- Nous devrions continuer de rouler, objecta Edward.

Je comprenais son besoin de nous savoir aussi loin que possible de cette ville. Mon instinct pour la fuite essayait de prendre le pouvoir, mais si j'avais appris au moins une chose en travaillant en tant qu'Assassin pour les Volturi, c'était qu'il ne servait à rien de fuir, parce que vous seriez toujours découverts, la seule solution étant de rester et de se battre.

Je sentais l'hésitation de Jasper. Alice se retourna et m'adressa un sourire triste ; elle savait ce que j'avais en tête. Je lisais la désapprobation sur son visage, mais elle comprenait pourquoi je devais le faire.

- Range-toi, Jasper, dit Alice.

Même triste, sa voix restait musicale.

Jasper se rangea après le dernier stop au sud de la France. C'était l'aube et le soleil commençait à peine son ascension sur l'horizon. Esmée et Carlisle nous suivirent le reste du chemin, et avant même que Carlisle s'arrête, Emmett était déjà sorti de la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on s'arrête ? demanda Emmett.

Cependant je l'ignorais. Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de me battre, et j'étais persuadée que la dispute était imminente.

Miguel et Tessa sortirent de la voiture d'Esmée. Ils savaient ce que j'avais prévu, et savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de râler lorsque j'avais un plan en tête.

- On prendra soin d'eux, mi amor, dit Miguel en m'étreignant avec raideur. Mais promets-moi d'en faire autant.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, dit Tessa en me calant dans ses bras.

Tessa ne serait pas Tessa si elle n'essayait pas au moins de me dire ces choses-là.

- Puissance numérique, dit-elle.

- C'est notre bataille, pas la vôtre. Vous vouliez m'aider, et la meilleure façon d'y arriver, c'est de les garder en sécurité, ainsi que vous-mêmes. Edward et moi avons fait des erreurs qui vous ont porté préjudice. Je ne laisserai personne se sacrifier à cause de nos faits et gestes, dis-je de la voix la plus autoritaire dont je disposais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon dieu ? se plaignit Emmett.

- Viens, Emmett, monte dans la voiture, dit délicatement Alice en posant sa main sur la gigantesque épaule d'Emmett et en le conduisant vers la voiture qu'il venait de quitter. Elle me fit un léger clin d'oeil alors que sa fragile ossature poussait Emmett le géant dans la Viper.

Jasper et Edward étaient également sortis de la voiture noire. Edward me regardait, son visage reflétant sa confusion. Je savais que Jasper comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait certainement que mes émotions étaient composées de conviction et du besoin de protéger les autres. Jasper pressa fermement l'épaule d'Edward avant de suivre Alice et monter dans l'autre voiture.

- Bella.

La voix d'Edward n'était pas seulement pleine d'hésitation, mais aussi de préoccupation. Je tentai de lui adresser un faible sourire. J'aurais voulu tout lui expliquer, mais d'abord je devais m'assurer que sa famille était en sécurité. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour eux.

- Allez au sud, dis-je à ma soeur et à mon frère. Je veux dire à l'extrême sud. Je sais que tu connais le chemin mieux que personne Miguel, à part Luc. Allez loin. Plus loin que nous ne sommes jamais allés. Si quelque chose m'arrive, ne revenez pas pour me sauver ou me venger. Gardez-les en sécurité. S'il vous plait, ne faites que veiller sur eux et sur vous-mêmes.

- Je t'aime Bella, dit Tessa en pleurant avant de m'enlacer de nouveau.

- Il ne leur arrivera rien mi amor, je te le promets. Mais promets-moi que tu nous ramèneras ta jolie frimousse aussi tôt que possible.

- Seulement quand elle sera en sécurité, et je ne sais pas si une telle chose arrivera, lui dis-je avant de lui donner ainsi qu'à Tessa une brève accolade et de les pousser dans la voiture d'Esmée.

Je pris la main d'Edward et le conduisis jusqu'à notre voiture.

- Bella, est-ce que tu as l'intention de me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Edward n'était plus préoccupé, mais en colère. Je ne pouvais cependant pas lui en vouloir.

- Monte dans la voiture Edward ; je t'expliquerai tout sur le chemin.

- Le chemin pour où ? demanda Edward.

Il était toujours en colère, mais j'étais soulagée qu'il monte sur le siège passager.

- Sur le chemin du salut de nos vies.

Je grillai le stop suivant et me dirigeais vers l'est.

- Je suis désolée Edward, mais nous devons nous en charger tous seuls. Nous avons fait trop d'erreurs stupides dans le passé. Je n'ai franchement pas envie d'en faire une nouvelle.

- Erreurs ? Bella, de quelles erreurs tu parles ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, dit Edward doucement sans trace de colère dans la voix.

Mais cette remarque me contraria.

- Quelles erreurs ? T'es sérieux Edward ? Que penses-tu de l'erreur que tu as commise en partant ? ou celle que j'ai faite lorsque j'ai sauté de la falaise ? ou quand j'ai décidé d'aller à cette stupide soirée chez les Volturi en dépit de ma propre sécurité uniquement pour te voir ? mais la meilleure que j'ai faite, c'est lorsque j'ai été là quand tu as décidé de tuer Aro.

Je le vis sursauter lorsque je fis la liste de nos erreurs, et j'étais désolée de devoir le blesser, mais il avait besoin de se rendre compte que nous n'étions pas innocents dans ce piège dans lequel nous nous étions précipités.

- Edward, c'est nous qui avons fait ces erreurs-là, pas nos familles. Je ne les laisserai pas payer pour ce que nous avons fait. Je... Je ne peux pas.

Ma voix dérailla et je sombrai dans les sanglots. Je fus capable, je ne sais comment, de ranger la voiture sur le bas-côté.

Edward éteignit le moteur et me prit dans ses bras. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et le laissai me serrer contre lui. Les dernières 24 heures avaient été stressantes au-delà de tout entendement. J'avais essayé de refouler mes émtions, mais le fait que mon amour me prenne dans ses bras ouvrit les vannes de mes larmes sèches.

- Tu as raison, Bella, nous avons fait des erreurs, mais nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre maintenant. Nous pouvons faire face à n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Tu as raison à propos de nos familles. Ils ne doivent pas souffrir de nos actions. Mais Bella, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ce qu'ont fait les Volturi. C'étaient eux, pas nous.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Edward m'enlassa pendant un long moment, chantonnant ma berceuse doucement à mon oreille. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je l'avais entendu que j'en oubliai de respirer. Edward me frotta le dos et me couvrit de baisers jusqu'à ce que je sois assez calmée pour conduire.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda finalement Edward après deux ou trois heures de route vers l'est.

- Chez un ami, répondis-je simplement.

Edward savait à quoi je m'étais occupée ces dernières années et l'avait accepté mais je ne savais pas à quel point je voulais qu'il connaisse les détails de mon passé. Je l'aurais compris de toutes façons, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y songer.

- Je pensais que tu avais dit que nous ne pourrions aller nulle part sans que Luc le sache.

- Je sais, soupirai-je. Ce sera certainement le premier endroit que vérifiront Luc et les Volturi. Ils auront probablement placé toute la zone sous surveillance, mais nous ne pouvons aller nulle part ailleurs pour le moment.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée, Bella.

Je savais qu'Edward ne faisait que confirmer que ce qu'il ressentait était vrai, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir mes plans remis en cause par qui que ce soit, enfin à part Tessa, c'est vrai.

- Edward, fais-moi un peu confiance, dis-je aussi calmement que possible.

- Avec ma vie, dit-il doucement en embrassant la paume de la main.

Nous roulâmes pendant deux ou trois autres heures dans un silence confortable, ne nous arrêtant que pour prendre de l'essence. Je payais cash, de sorte que nous ne pouvions pas être traqués. Je devrais me procurer de nouvelles cartes de crédit et de nouveaux passeports lorsque nous serons à notre prochaine destination.

- Tu as changé, dit Edward en brisant le silence confortable que nous avions apprécié. Pas dans le mauvais sens, je dis juste que tu as changé.

- Je le devais, dis-je après un long moment. Je ne me souviens pas tellement de ma vie d'humaine. Les seuls souvenirs vivants que j'ai sont de toi et de ta famille. Ces souvenirs m'ont aidé à avancer et à faire les douloureuses décisions que je devais prendre, ajoutai-je avec honnêteté, bien que mes paroles soient vagues. Je devais tenir ferme dans mes convictions, je devais devenir un chef et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être critiquée dans mes choix, dis-je avec un sourire sournois.

- Tu es toujours aussi têtue ! dit-il en riant. Mais c'est différent maintenant, dit-il plus sérieusement. Je t'ai vue dans cette allée des Volturi, et quand tu as dit au revoir à ta famille. Tu donnes des ordres sans être inquiète et tu ne t'attends pas à être questionnée.

- Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai dû changer. J'ai dû devenir plus forte et plus déterminée. J'ai changé de bien des façons, Edward. Beaucoup plus que je ne le sais moi-même, et je comprendrais si c'est trop pour toi. Si je ne suis plus la même personne pour laquelle tu es tombé amoureux, je comprendrais si tu veux partir.

Ca me tuait de lui avouer tout ça, mais je devais lui offrir une possibilité d'échappatoire s'il le désirait. Ca me tuerait encore plus s'il restait avec moi contre sa volonté.

- Bella, ne dis pas une chose pareille, dit Edward fermement en prenant mon visage en coupe, m'obligeant à le regarder. Peu importe ce que tu as traversé, peu importe que tu aies changé, tu restes l'amour de ma vie, la seule qui m'a montré que disposer de l'éternité n'était pas si nul si on avait quelqu'un avec qui la partager. Bella, je t'aime et il n'existe rien sur cette terre qui puisse me séparer encore de toi.

Il me serra durement.

- En plus, tu es ma muse, comment pourais-je abandonner ça ? dit-il avec son sourire séduisant.

- Edward, je n'ai plus de sang à ma disposition, le réprimandai-je avec espièglerie.

- Ca ne fait aucune différence, dit-il simplement avant de m'embrasser.

Il fallut une seconde à mon esprit pour chasser le brouillard que provoqua son baiser, mais je fus finalement capable d'opérer une trouée.

- Edward, je suis en train de conduire, tu veux vraiment qu'on ait un accident ? grommelai-je.

- Et bien, d'après ce que je vois, tes réflexes se sont beaucoup améliorés depuis ta vie humaine, donc je pense qu'il ne nous arrivera rien.

- Tu es impossible, râlai-je.

Il ignora mes plaintes.

- Si tu refuses toujours de me dire où nous allons, peux-tu au moins me dire dans quel pays nous sommes ?

- Nous sommes en République Tchèque, et nous sommes en fait ici, dis-je en désignant un chemin de terre presque entièrement camouflé par l'abondante végétation.

Nous roulâmes pendant quelques minutes avant de déboucher sur un chemin pavé devant une immense villa.

Je vérifiai les environs mais je ne pouvais rien voir ni personne. Je pris la main d'Edward et le conduisis vers les grandes portes en bois. Je frappai avec grand bruit. Après un moment d'attente, les portes s'ouvrirent. Derrière la porte se trouvait un bel homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il avait des cheveux noirs presque bleus, légèrement ondulés qui lui arrivaient plus bas que les épaules. Son ossature était prohéminente, presque romanesque. Il était grand et on pouvait deviner ses muscles bien définis sous ses vêtements noirs moulants, qui semblaient avoir été sculptés dans le marbre et dont la couleur recouvrait sa peau.

- Isabella, c'est toi ? demanda-t-il avant de m'enlacer à m'en rompre les os.

- Salut papa, parvins-je à articuler en lui rendant son étreinte.

**Note de l'auteur : **_S'il vous plait, envoyez des reviews. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps avant d'éditer, mais je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois continuer parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de supporters, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais._

**Note de la traductrice : **_J'en suis venue à bout ! J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre personnellement ! Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez... Bon, je vais essayer de poster un peu plus vite le chapitre suivant, bien que mon bac blanc arrive très bientôt... Et pour les questions que certains m'ont posé, le suspens y répondra ! (sadique, moi ? Non xD)_


	10. Alors, qu'avez vous appris ?

**Chapitre 10 : Alors, qu'avez-vous appris ?**

**Auteur : **_Bon, j'étais persuadée avoir déjà posté ce chapitre mais en fait non. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte jusqu'à ce qu'on m'en informe par review. Oups ! J'espère que vous me pardonnez. Bonne lecture !_

**Trad : **_Héhé, l'attente doit être de plus en plus longue, j'en suis désolée. Mais que chacun se rassure, même si ça prend du temps pour qu'un nouveau chapitre soit publié, je continue la traduction quoi qu'il arrive ! Sauf si bien sûr je meure avant... Mais ce n'est pas au programme, donc rassurez-vous !_

- Papa, je te présente Edward Cullen. Edward, voici Alexandre Kamerue, présentai-je en m'arrachant à la puissance de son embrassade.

Alexandre adressa un bref signe de tête à Edward, mais Edward n'y répondit pas. Il semblait choqué.

- Alexandre, pardonne-moi d'être venue maintenant, mais j'ai de sérieux problèmes et je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser d'autre, dis-je afin et il reporta son attention sur moi.

- Je sais Bella. Felix était ici même il y a à peine une heure, me demandant si je t'avais vue, dit-il avec inquiétude. Mais avant d'aborder le sujet, on dirait que tu as besoin de faire un brin de toilette et Edward a visiblement besoin de changer de vêtements. Monte dans ta chambre Isabella et j'enverrai quelques vêtements pour toi, Edward.

- Merci, articulai-je silencieusement. Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision en choisissant de me réfugier ici, mais le visage d'Edward me rappela que j'avais encore de nombreuses explications à donner.

- Tu viens Edward ? dis-je en attrapant son bras et en le conduisant vers l'immense escalier, puis dans le long couloir jusqu'à ma chambre que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux ans.

Edward retrouva finalement sa voix.

- Bella, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Edward, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, beaucoup de choses ont changé, dis-je timidement.

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir ce que j'avais à expliquer, mais je savais qu'il ne servait à rien d'éluder la partie concernant Alexandre.

- Un an après ma transformation, effectuée par Aro, il vint avec l'idée de former un groupe qui s'occuperait des vampires et d'autres créatures leur causant des problèmes.

- Bella, je sais déjà tout ça, coupa Edward.

- S'il te plaît Edward, laisse-moi continuer. Donc après une année passée à vivre avec les Volturi, j'ai sauté sur la première occasion de quitter la ville. Il y a une raison au fait qu'on ne pouvait plus nous arrêter, ma famille et moi. Aro décida que nous avions besoin d'entraînement avant de pouvoir aller en mission. Il ne voulait pas nous y envoyer sans préparation préalable. Il nous envoya alors Miguel, Tessa et moi vivre et nous entraîner chez Alexandre.

Je m'arrêtai pour voir si Edward avait des questions, mais il resta de marbre, me portant toute son attention, je continuai donc.

- Miguel, Tessa et moi avons vécu ici pendant environ vingt ans, nous entraînant et apprenant. Je connaissais tout des vampires, loups-garous, sorcières, mages, nymphes, démons et beaucoup d'autres créatures mythiques dont je n'avais aucune idée de leur existence. Alexandre a été comme un père pour moi, alors quand nous commes enfin partis remplir nos missions, nous nous sommes servis de son nom.

Je m'arrêtai, me tournant vers la fenêtre et contemplai le paysage. Il était aussi magnifique que dans mon souvenir. Il était sauvage, comme Alexandre, comme ce que j'étais devenue.

- Pourquoi Aro vous a-t-il envoyés chez cet Alexandre pour qu'il fasse votre éducation ? J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'Aro s'en charge lui-même, demanda Edward, m'arrachant à mes pensées silencieuses.

- Parce qu'il savait qu'Alexandre était plus puissant et plus cultivé que lui, répondis-je sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux. Alexandre est plus âgé que le Volturi, quelques uns le suspectent même de l'avoir transformé. Pour être honnête, certains se posent la question de savoir si Alexandre ne fait pas partie des premiers d'entre nous, voire s'il ne serait pas le premier. Cependant, même s'ils ont raison, ni Alexandre ni les Volturi ne nous le diront. Alexandre déteste l'idée d'être connu de tous. Il était célèbre il y a des siècles sous un autre nom. Il dit qu'il n'aimait pas la pression et le danger de la notoriété et les Volturi ne veulent certainement pas que d'autres sachent qu'il existe quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'eux. Cela ne serait pas très bon pour leur image. Je pense qu'ils en ont vraiment peur, ajoutai-je en me retournant afin de jauger la réaction d'Edward.

Le visage d'Edward reflétait la confusion.

- Pourquoi les Volturi enverraient-ils leurs assassins apprendre chez quelqu'un dont ils ont peur ? Cela ne reviendrait-il pas au même d'envoyer ton armée s'entraîner chez l'ennemi ?

- Aro nous a envoyés ici parce qu'il savait qu'Alexandre ne convoiterait rien de ce qu'ils possèdent. Ils ont peur de lui à cause de ce que les autres diraient s'ils apprenaient qu'il y a un autre vampire encore plus puissant que nos chefs courageux et sans peur.

J'avais dit la dernière phrase avec une point de sarcasme dans la voix. Je savais que les Volturi étaient tout sauf courageux, notamment maintenant que l'un d'eux n'était plus de ce monde. S'ils avaient été courageux, ils n'auraient jamais ruiné ma vie en me faisant devenir l'une de leurs messagère pour assurer leur sécurité.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous appris ? demanda Edward en s'asseyant au bord de mon grand lit molletonné.

- Beaucoup de choses, dis-je en traversant la pièce pour m'assoir à ses côtés. Surtout comment nous battre. Comment détruire des créatures, comment faire du mal à n'importe quelles d'entre elles. J'ai beaucoup étudié l'histoire du monde surnaturel. Tu sais que les loups-garous et les vampires n'étaient pas si différents au début, nous avons juste suivi d'autres chemins, dis-je en souriant.

- Oh vraiment ? Et quels chemins ? demanda Edward avec sérieux, mais je savais qu'il faisait son possible pour garder un visage sérieux.

- Je te le dirai un jour, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le bon moment. Avec cette traque et tout... dis-je en le poussant gentiment, mais avant qu'il puisse se venger, un petit coup discret retentit contre la porte.

Je me levai et ouvris la porte, mais comme je m'y étais attendue, il n'y avait personne. A la place se trouvait une petite pile de vêtements pliés avec élégance sur le sol, accompagnée d'une note "rejoins-moi en bas lorsque tu seras prête". Je pris les vêtements qui étaient visiblement destinés à Edward.

- Voilà, dis-je en les posant sur ses genoux. Maintenant va prendre une douche. Tu sens le cramoisi. Il y a une salle de bain à côté du hall, troisième porte à droite, dis-je en le poussant hors de la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière lui avant même qu'il ne songe à protester.

Je contemplai la porte close et fermai les yeux. J'avais passé des années dans cette pièce, appelant ce sanctuaire ma maison. Je me souvenais du premier jour où j'étais arrivée. Aro avait demandé à Felix de nous conduire ici. Alexandre avait fait notre connaissance devant la porte avec un visage strict.

- Ce sont eux ? avait demandé Alexandre à Felix sans même s'adresser à nous. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose de spécial, mais bon Aro a toujours des idées idiotes.

Je me souvenais de la façon dont Felix s'était raidi, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien répondre à l'offense qu'Alexandre avait proféré contre son maître.

- Un de ces jours, ses plans causeront sa perte, avait continué Alexandre. Mais je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il ait du souci à se faire à propos de ceux-là, avait-il ajouté en tournant brusquement la tête dans notre direction.

Tessa avait pris ma main et l'avait serrée étroitement. Elle tremblait autant que moi. Aro nous avait parlé d'Alexandre et de son passé, j'avais peur de ne pas survivre aux entraînements futurs.

- Je reviendrai les chercher lorsque vous jugerez qu'ils seront prêts, avait dit Felix avant de se retourner et se mette presque à courir vers sa voiture.

Je devinais qu'il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Alexandre et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Pendant un instant j'avais été tentée de le suivre, revenir dans la ville-prison, mais cette tentation s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ma peur n'avait aucune importance, je devais le faire un point c'est tout. C'était ma chance d'accéder à une certaine forme de liberté.

- Venez, Maria va vous montrer vos chambres, avait dit Alexandre d'une voix si froide qu'elle me transperça le coeur. J'espère vous voir ce soir à sept heures pour commencer votre entraînement.

Sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce, traversa le couloir jusqu'à une pièce et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Au moment où il avait quitté la pièce, un vampire féminin ressemblant à une souris entra lentement dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été tuée des années auparavant suite à de mauvais traitements. Ses yeux rouges étaient vides de vie et d'émotion. Elle nous fit un léger signe pour nous inciter à la suivre. Elle nous conduisit tous dans une chambre différente sans un mot, nous désignant tour à tour, puis la porte de nos chambres.

J'avais ouvert la porte qu'elle m'avait désignée et fus agréablement surprise par ce que j'y vis. Je m'étais attendue à une atmosphère sombre et triste, à l'image de l'accueil froid que nous avions reçu dans le hall, mais la chambre était tout le contraire. Le plancher en bois était lumineux, un immense lit en fer forgé orné était disposé contre l'un des murs. Le lit était recouvert d'une couverture moelleuse de couleur crème et rouge. A côté du lit se trouvait une porte qui menait à la fois à un placard et à une salle de bain, qui mesurait près de la moitié de la taille de la chambre. Un élégant bureau en bois trônait contre le mur opposé, entouré de bibliothèques vides. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait une immense fenêtre incurvée, de sorte qu'on pouvait voir les jardins et montagnes qui entouraient la villa.

A sept ce soir-là, je me rendis en bas avec nervosité. Je ne savais pas exactement où j'étais censée aller, mais pire encore, je ne savais pas où j'étais censée _ne pas _aller. J'avais eu des échos concernant la volonté de tranquilité d'Alexandre et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'enter dans une pièce où je n'étais pas censée aller. Je rentrai dans Miguel qui attendait timidement dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'avait visiblement aucune idée de l'endroit où nous devions aller.

- Alors, tu as une idée de là où nous devons retrouver ce mec froid ? demanda Miguel avec un rire nerveux.

C'était étrange de le voir si mal à l'aise. Depuis le court laps de temps où je le connaissais, il avait toujours été assuré et sûr de lui, mais ici il était terrifié, comme Tessa et moi.

- Aucune idée, j'avais espéré que tu le saurais. Allons frapper à la porte de la chambre où il est rentré tout-à-l'heure, suggérai-je.

Miguel et moi marchâmes nerveusement dans le couloir et je frappai timidement à la porte.

- Entrez, ordonna la même voix froide et cassante que tout-à-l'heure.

J'ouvris silencieusement la porte qui menait sur une chambre circulaire et je sursautai face à ce que j'y vis. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un bureau entouré de chaises de cuir molletonnées, mais ce qui me surpris le plus, ce furent les livres. Le mur circulaire, du sol au plafond était recouvert de livres. Certains semblaient récents, mais d'autres semblaient dater de plusieurs siècles.

- Avancez-vous jeunes gens et cessez cette sinistre inspection, gronda Alexandre, mais je sentis une once d'amusement à travers son comportement calme.

Je m'avançai et m'assis rapidement sur la chaise qu'Alexandre me désigna. Je remarquai que Tessa était déjà là et je vis la pression sur son visage angélique.

- Aro et ses frères m'ont demandé de vous éduquer et de vous entraîner. Je sais ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire de vous et je dois avouer que c'est une idée farfelue et pour couronner le tout, je ne pense pas que vous soyez qualifiés pour ce travail. Mais comme Aro et moi sommes de si vieux _amis..._

A la façon dont il prononça le mot, je sus qu'ils étaient tout sauf amis.

-... J'ai accepté de l'aider. Isabella, dit-il en se tournant ses yeux rouges vers moi, j'ai entendu dire que tu ne te nourris pas d'humains, je me trompe ?

- Non monsieur, dis-je en essayant de garder une voix ferme, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler devant son regard intense.

- C'est une idée ridicule pour un vampire, mais une que je ne remettrai pas en question. Je me permets de poser la question pour vous informer que les seules poses que vous aurez seront pour vous nourir, vous devrez vous entraîner nuit et jour. Les entraînements consisteront en des combats, l'apprentissage de l'utilisation des armes, apprendre comment utiliser vos pouvoirs au meilleur de votre avantage, vous passerez beaucoup de temps à lire des livres sur les vampires et sur d'autres créatures, mais plus important encore, vous apprendrez à travailler ensemble. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Nous baissâmes tous les trois la tête silencieusement en signe d'assentiment.

- A présent, je dois vous demander quelque chose, continua Alexandre.

J'ouvris les yeux, laissant s'envoler les souvenirs de mon passé. Je jetai un oeil autour de la pièce. Rien n'avait changé depuis ce premier jour, à part que les bibliothèques autrefois vides étaient maintenant remplies et qu'il y avait des images encadrées posées sur le bureau. Je soupirai longuement. De nombreux changements avaient survenu dans ma vie depuis ce jour. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la salle de bain et pris une douche qui dura moins d'une minute. Je mis un jean confortable et m'emparai d'un t-shirt bleu et d'une veste grise à fermeture-éclair. Si j'étais sur le point de plannifier ma survie, j'étais sûre que l'enfer n'était pas confortable.

Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte et j'entendis Edward chuchoter "Bella, t'es prête ?" J'ouvris la porte et ma respiration se stoppa face à ce que je vis. Les cheveux d'Edward étaient toujours humides de sa douche et encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude. Il portait un jean sombre et une chemise noire boutonnée à moitié, dévoilant son torse musclé et bien défini. Il me fit son sourire irrésistible et son parfum me frappa. Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : l'embrasser. Le baiser commença assez innocemment mais il se transforma vite en un passioné. Mes mains fouillaient dans ses cheveux parfaits, il me souleva par la taille avec une main et avec sa main libre, il détacha la queue de cheval que je venais de faire. Cela ne ressemblait à aucun autre baiser que nous avions échangé jusqu'à présent, mais avec autant d'imprévu que je l'avais embrassé, il me repoussa gentiment.

- Nous devons parler à Alexandre, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je grognai bryamment tandis qu'Edward me remit sur mes pieds.

- Je déteste être responsable, râlai-je.

- Toi ? dit Edward d'une voix moqueuse. Qu'avez-vous fait de ma Bella ?

Je l'embrassai espièglement sur l'épaule tandis que je le conduisais vers le bureau d'Alexandre. J'ouvris la porte sans frapper, me dirigeai vers l'une des chaises de cuir et m'y assis, regardant Alexandre.

- Il a la même expression que toi, la première fois que tu es entrée ici, se moqua Alexandre.

Je me retournai pour regarder Edward. Il se tenait devant la porte et regardait fixement les livres.

- Jasper et Carlisle adoreraient cette pièce, dit finalement Edward avant de s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de moi et de me prendre la main.

- Bon, on dirait que vous vous êtes fourrés dans de sacrés problèmes, dit Alexandre en redevant sérieux. Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venue vous voir, admis-je.

- T'attendais-tu à ce que je combatte à ta place, Isabella ? demanda-t-il dans la même voix que j'avais eu l'habitude d'entendre pendant mes entraînements.

- Bien sûr que non, monsieur, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir, et j'ai pensé que peut-être vous auriez quelques conseils, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Pour être honnête, j'ai effectivement un petit conseil à te donner, dit-il platement et je sentis dans le remords de sa voix qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment me venir en aide. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ton petit ami ici présent a commencé une guerre. Une guerre qui ne peut être arrêtée avant que quelqu'un gagne. Je peux t'aider un peu. J'ai quelques amis qui peuvent te venir en aide. Je les contacterai et plaiderai votre cause, mais tu vas devoir en trouver d'autres. Où sont tes frères et ta soeur ?

- Luc est toujours pareil à lui-même, et n'aide que lui-même. J'ai envoyé Miguel et Tessa mettre en sécurité la famille d'Edward. Je ne laisserai rien leur arriver par notre faute. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Je veux juste rester en vie et en sécurité, je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire pour l'instant, dis-je catégoriquement.

- Isabella, dit doucement Alexandre, je sais que tu ne veux pas de cette guerre, mais Edward a assassiné Aro. Si tu veux être en sécurité, il va falloir que tu aies un peu d'aide, te faire des amis avec ceux que tu as sauvé et reprendre contact avec les vieux amis. Tout le monde n'apprécie pas de vivre sous l'influence des Volturi. Le seul moyen d'être en sécurité est de mettre fin à leur régime. Bella, je sais que tu détestes ton travail, mais j'avais tort le premier jour où vous êtes venus ici. Je pensais que vous étiez désemparés, mais vous êtes forts et intelligents. Si tu veux connaître une heureuse éternité avec Edward et garder vos familles en sécurité, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire et je te conseille de commencer par ceux qui détestent notre race et les Volturi.

Alexandre se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Isabella, tu es comme une fille pour moi, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, et tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici mais je ne combattrai pas à ta place.

Puis il quitta la pièce si vite qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait disparu. Edward et moi restâmes assis un long moment en silence. Finalement, Edward le brisa :

- Que voulait-il dire par "tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire" et de commencer par ceux qui nous détestent ?

- Ca veut dire que nous devons retourner à Forks.

**Auteur :**_ Envoyez des reviews s'il vous plait._

**Traduc : **_J'en suis venu à bout ! Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe (j'ai une dent contre les accords avec le participe passé) et pardon encore pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster. Je fais comme je peux, snif. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. (J'ai dû faire quelques erreurs de trad, parce que certaines expressions étaienr dures à traduire et l'auteur a une façon bizarre d'écrire, pas très linéaire, bref.)_


	11. Priant l'aide des loups

**Chapitre 11 : Priant l'aide des loups**

L'attérissage à l'aéroport de Seattle fut plus brutal que d'ordinaire, me faisant cogner la tête contre le hublot. Je me massai légèrement le crâne et affichai un masque de grande souffrance. Inutile d'étonner les passagers en ne montrant aucune réaction alors que je m'étais vigoureusement frappé la tête contre le hublot. J'observai le seul passager assis à côté de moi. Il m'adressa le sourire en coin qui me rendait dingue.

- Bien joué, dit Edward doucement de sorte que je sois la seule à entendre.

- Bah, la petite fille à côté de toi m'a lancé un regard de pitié, je pense que j'aurais dû saigner après un choc pareil, précisai-je légèrement, aussi bas que lui.

Je regardai à travers la hublot qui venait de me racoler et remarquai qu'il pleuvait à verse. Mon estomac se serra alors que je regardais la pluie tomber à verse. J'étais plus nerveuse que ce que j'aurais pensé et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'intention d'aller à la rencontre d'une meute de loups-garous.

- Je ne suis pas retournée à Washington depuis ce jour, dis-je à Edward en continuant de fixer le hublot.

- Moi non plus, dit-il.

Je sentis la tristesse dans sa voix et je me hérissai.

- Je sais, chuchotai-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

- Viens Bella, ils déchargent l'avion. Allons trouver une voiture et réfléchissons à un plan.

Edward prit délicatement ma main et m'aida à m'extirper de l'avion, de sortir du terminal et d'atteindre le parking. Je n'était pas sûre de moi, sentiment que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis des années.

- L'affiche sur cette voiture dit que le propriétaire sera de retour dans une semaine, personne ne remarquera qu'elle aura disparu avant que nous ne soyons loin, dit Edward avec un regard espiègle, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ta famille a vraiment un don pour le vol, dis-je en grimpant sur le siège passager de la Charger noire.

- Tu préfèrerais que nous en louiions une et que nous nous fassions repérer ? demanda-t-il. Je pensais qu'un Assassin des Volturi en savait plus, plaisanta-t-il.

- Très drôle, Edward. On peut y aller maintenant ?

Edward sortit la voiture du parking, paya avec le ticket et appuya sur le champignon. Je contemplai le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Les arbres devenaient plus gros à mesure que nous nous éloignions de Seattle et que nous nous rapprochions de mon ancienne maison. Je sentais l'angoisse monter une fois de plus et je me maudis pour être incapable de le contrôler. _Tu es Bella Kameru. Tu es un Assassin des Volturi. Ca ne te ressemble pas de détruire quelque chose qui ne mérite pas de l'être. Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas ici pour détruire quoi que ce soit. Seulement parler à des vieux amis et partir. _Malgré mes tentatives de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, du fait de m'être punie moi-même une bonne partie du chemin, que nous étions presque arrivés à Forks. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'haleter. Forks ressemblait au Forks de mes maigres souvenirs. Après une seconde observation, je remarquai cependant quelques changements. Un cinéma était implanté sur la 2ème rue ainsi qu'une immense librairie le long de la quatre voies. Je baissai rapidement les yeux sur mes mains. Je ne voulais pas regarder plus longtemps. Ca m'aurait rappelé mon envie de partir et ce que j'aurais eu à faire.

- Où devrions-nous aller en premier ? demanda Edward, coupant court à mes réflexions.

Je réalisai enfin que nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot depuis que nous étions entrés dans la voiture.

- Aucune raison de retarder l'inévitable, dis-je platement. Autant aller directement à La Push.

Edward prit la direction du bord de mer, mais ne roula que quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter et d'éteindre le moteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je, décontenancée.

- Bella, nous ne pouvons aller plus loin, dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin qui ne comprenait pas. Enfin, il avait raison sur une chose. Je ne comprenais pas. Il décela les traces de ma confusion sur mon visage.

- Le traité est toujours de vigueur. Nous ne pouvons pas aller sur leur territoire sans en avoir été conviés, et je suis plutôt persuadé que je mourrais d'une crise cardiaque avant d'être invité à La Push.

Je ne pus que le regarder bêtement. Etait-il sérieux ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé durant les quelques jours précédents, sans inclure les 17 dernières années, il allait laisser un traité établi par sa famille l'empêcher de traverser la ligne de démarquation invisible.

- C'est ridicule, Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ? Rester assis là à attendre qu'ils se rendent compte que nous sommes au bout de la route ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Bon, tu peux attendre toi, moi non.

Je pris la poignée de la portière et m'étais à moitié extirpée de la voiture avant qu'il n'attrape mon bras.

- Bella, le traité, dit-il comme si j'étais folle.

Je me dégageai de son emprise et claquai la portière, faisant trembler la voiture. Edward en sortit derrière moi.

- Bella, désolé mais tu ne peux pas.

Je sentis que mes émotions prenaient le pouvoir sur moi.

- Premièrement Edward, c'est le traité de ta famille, pas le mien, il n'a rien à voir avec moi, donc je peux y aller si je veux. Je suis sûre qu'ils essayeront de me poursuivre, mais crois-moi je peux m'occuper de moi.

Il tressaillit. Je savais que les regrets ne tarderaient pas à se manifester pour lui avoir balancé ça à la figure, mais pour l'instant j'étais trop furieuse pour m'en soucier.

- Deuxièmement, personne n'a à me dire où je dois aller ou pas.

Au moment où cette phrase traversa mes lèvres, je me rendis compte que c'était la raison de mon énervement. Je pris quelques inspirations pour me calmer. Pour surmonter cette émotion nouvelle.

- Edward, je suis désolée, tout cela est nouveau pour moi, m'excusai-je; je lui devais une explication pour ma colère soudaine. Durant les 17 dernières années, peu de personnes ont eu à me donner des ordres, et ils ne concernaient pas les endroits où je ne pouvais pas aller. Un seul endroit au monde m'était interdit : celui où tu étais.

Edward esquissa un mouvement pour me prendre la main, mais je reculai.

- Non Edward, je sais que tu continues de dire que malgré le fait que j'aie beaucoup changé, tu m'aimeras toujours, mais il existe certains changements me concernant dont je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où je voulais me confier à lui, ni ne pouvais. Oui, j'avais tout fait pour lui, mais à quel prix.

- Edward, même avant d'être devenue celle que je suis, j'ai dû respecter quelques restrictions. On me disait seulement où je devais aller et ce, une fois toutes les deux semaines environ. Quand ma famille et moi allions en mission, personne ne nous disait jamais quoi faire. Nous étions craints et respectés par tous. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres autres que ceux des Volturi. S'il te plaît Edward, tu dois comprendre que lorsqu'il s'agit de mon travail, je prends les choses très au sérieux. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait uniquement pour protéger ceux que j'aimais, et c'est pareil maintenant.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réponde, mais sa réponse était la dernière à laquelle je m'étais attendue.

- Alors nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

Il me prit la main et nous courûmes ensemble le long de la route. Il nous fit ralentir alors que la première maison de la réserve était en vue.

- Que devons-nous faire en premier ?

- Nous devons d'abord aller chez Sam. C'est lui le chef et lorsque le reste de la meute sera avertie de notre arrivée, j'espère qu'il en aura assez entendu pour les retenir. J'ai trouvé son adresse avant notre départ pour Seattle, dis-je alors que je ralentissais pour atteindre une allure humaine et que nous dévalions la route principale en direction d'une maison plutôt large en fin de route. Oh et Edward, laisse moi parler. Je peux être très persuasive quand je veux, ajoutai-je par-dessus mon épaule, lui adressant un sourire sournois.

Il s'arrêta mais me rejoignit rapidement alors que je grimpais les escaliers et que je frappais contre la porte.

Une jolie femme, malgré son visage sévèrement apeuré, nous ouvrit. Elle n'était pas la même que dans mon souvenir. On aurait dit qu'elle allait sur la quarantaine et au premier abord, elle ne parut pas me reconnaître, mais après un court instant, elle s'éloigna de la porte et rentra un peu plus dans sa maison.

- Bella, c'est vraiment toi ? murmura-t-elle, et je perçus la peur dans sa voix.

- Oui Emily, c'est moi. Sam est là ? J'aurais bien aimé lui parler, dis-je tout en essayant de lui adresser mon meilleur sourire insoucieux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sam se prostra devant elle pour la protéger. Je savais qu'il pouvait me sentir parce que son odorat était presque plus développé que le mien.

- Salut Sam, dis-je doucement. Ca fait un bail.

Je tentai de lui adresser un sourire non feint, qui n'eut pas l'air de l'ébranler.

- Alors c'est vrai, me dit-il calmement.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'adresser à lui en premier. J'avais pensé aller voir Jacob d'abord mais je savais qu'il aurait réagi avant même de réfléchir. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça maintenant.

- Alors ton suceur de sang de petit-copain t'a transformée, continua Sam. Nous avons tous espéré que tu t'enfuies ou au pire, que tu sois morte, mais il semble que notre pire crainte soit avérée.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi mais je respirai l'air frais à pleins poumons. Le sentiment de confort que je ressentis m'aida à me calmer.

- Oui, je suppose que vos pires craintes sont avérées, mais Edward ne m'a pas transformée. A vrai dire, aucun membre de sa famille n'est mon créateur. Donc le traité n'est pas rompu.

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça car en un élair, Sam se mit à grogner, obligeant Edward à intervenir pour ma défense. Je m'emparai de la main d'Edward et le forçai à reculer avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. J'avais vraiment besoin de l'aide des loups. Les énerver et se battre contre eux ne nous aiderait en rien.

- Tu dis que le traité n'est pas rompu, pourtant vous vous trouvez sur notre territoire, cracha Sam.

- Oui je pense que tu as raison. Edward est sur votre territoire, mais c'est ma faute, il ne voulait pas venir, je l'ai forcé. Quant à ma présence ici, je n'ai passé aucun accord avec vous, donc je n'enfreins aucune loi. La raison de ma présence ici est que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

J'énonçai la dernière phrase un peu plus fort, espérant qu'il détecte le plus important. Il le fit et parut se calmer un peu.

- Pourquoi t'aiderions-nous ? demanda-t-il sans émotion cependant que ses yeux trahissaient son aversion.

Au moins, ses manières étaient plus civilisées. J'aurais détesté voir les choses échapper à mon contrôle et de devoir être obligée de me défendre face à lui.

- Tu n'es pas plutôt curieux de savoir pourquoi nous avons besoin de votre aide ? demandai-je en me détournant de lui, lui montrant que je n'étais pas une menace pour lui.

J'attendis patiemment la réponse alors que je marchais vers un arbre mort et que je m'y asseyais.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu notre aide ? demanda-t-il à contrecoeur mais j'interceptai le sourire en coin d'Edward. Une pensée de Sam avait dû être amusante.

- Jacob t'a-t-il parlé des Volturi ?

Je savais que Sam connaissait certaines choses sur eux, parce que j'en avais parlé à Jacob et tout ce que Jacob savait, Sam le savait assurément, mais je demandai par simple formalité. Aucune raison d'être impolie.

Sam hocha lentement le menton, alors je continuai.

- Vois-tu, Edward s'est mis dans la tête qu'il devait les éliminer. Il a donc tué l'un des chefs, Aro, et maintenant, pour nous protéger, nous allons bientôt entrer en guerre avec la moitié des vampires du monde.

Sam parut choqué et j'entendis Edward rire fortement.

- Tu ne m'en pensais pas capable, n'est-ce pas ? ria Edward, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Sam.

- Je pensais vraiment que toi et tes frères seriez ravis de nous venir en aide. Ce serait un excellent moyen pour vous d'éradiquer le monde de notre espèce démoniaque de buveurs de sang, dis-je en souriant.

Je sus que j'avais employé le bon argument en voyant Edward acquiescer discrètement de la tête.

- Je sais que tu nous détestes, Sam, mais la famille d'Edward ne vous a jamais fait de tort et j'aime à penser que nous étions amis. Je sais que nous sommes les dernières personnes auxquelles tu t'attentais à voir ce matin, mais tu pourrais y réfléchir. Je sais que tu nous détestes en principe, mais crois-moi quand je dis qu'il y a plus de créatures démoniaques ailleurs qu'ici que tes voisins. Alors s'il te plait, Sam, sois un bon voisin, et au moins mets au courant tes frères et réfléchis-y.

Après un petit instant de réflexion, Sam répondit :

- Je te promets d'en toucher un mot à mes frères.

Je ne manquais pas la suite de sa phrase qu'il avait tûe.

- C'est tout ce que nous pouvons demander, dis-je calmement. Nous t'attendrons sur la ligne de démarquation.

Puis, je pris la main d'Edward et marchai lentement le long de la rue.

- A quoi pensait-il ? chuchotai-je à Edward lorsque je fus persuadée être à bonne distance de Sam pour éviter qu'il nous entende.

- Il n'est pas entièrement contre le fait de nous aider. Il sait que nous n'avons jamais causé le moindre souci ni à lui ni à sa famille, mais il est toujours fatigué, par contre, il aime l'idée d'avoir une chance de tuer d'autres vampires.

Nous patientâmes dans la voiture pendant une demi-heure environ avant de voir apparaître Sam et ses frères à l'orée de la forêt. Ils étaient tous à moitié-nus, ne portant que des shorts attachés à leurs chevilles. Je remarquai Jake en premier. A l'instar de ses frères, il n'avait pas pris une ride depuis notre dernière rencontre. Même si le départ des Cullen leur avait apporté la tranquilité, j'étais sûre qu'aucun vampire n'était venu ici depuis que j'avais commencé à travailler pour les Volturi et qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leur capacité de muter.

Jake ne m'adressa pas un regard. Je le vis défier Edward du regard, et celui-ci répondit en grognant, mais je plaçai ma main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Je remarquai qu'aucun d'eux n'essayait d'attaquer. C'était un bon signe.

- Nous avons décidé de vous poser quelques questions avant de formuler une réponse définitive, dit Sam fermement, montrant que c'était lui qui détenait le pouvoir pour le moment et c'était sa manière de me le rappeler.

Je décidai de ne pas intercéder, ne voulant pas briser son apparent contrôle. C'était la meilleure façon de le convaincre de nous aider.

- Bien sûr, je répondrai à toutes les questions auxquelles je peux répondre franchement, répondis-je doucement.

- Qui t'as transformée ?

Ce ne fut pas Sam qui posa la question, mais Jake. Je me tournai lentement vers lui. Il avait été mon meilleur ami une fois. Ma disparition avait dû le tuer.

- Les Volturi s'en sont chargés. Ils sont venus me prendre alors que j'étais avec Edward et sa famille. Ils étaient nombreux. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de partir. Vous ne pouvez pas blâmer Edward pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

Même si mon regard était porté sur Jacob alors que je répondais, je parlais plus pour Edward que pour lui. Ils avaient été trop nombreux, ne laissant aucun choix possible. Ce n'était la faute de personne.

Je vis Jake adresser un regard incrédule à Edward mais il ne protesta pas.

- Alors pourquoi Edward a-t-il tué l'un des leurs ? demanda Sam.

- Bonne question, répondis-je en souriant espièglement à Edward. Non, il était bouleversé de voir que les Volturi m'avaient enlevée et m'avaient transformée. Ma vie à leurs côtés n'était pas de celle qu'Edward voulait que je vive.

Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ce que j'étais devenue. Je me doutais que s'ils l'apprenaient, ils ne nous aideraient pas.

- A quoi ressemblait cette vie ? demanda Jacob.

Je vis la tristesse au fond de ses prunelles, et elle me tua.

- Elle était différente de ce à quoi tu t'attends, répondis-je simplement. Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez de nombreuses questions, mais Edward et moi n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai besoin que vous me croiiez si je vous dit que nous ne sommes pas les méchants ici. Nous avons travaillé ensemble avant et je sais que nous pouvons recommencer. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que quelqu'un est de notre côté. Croyez-moi, ceux que nous allons affronter sont les pires démons de ce monde. J'ai été témoin de choses qu'aucun de vous ne peut imaginer.

Je regardai successivement Jacob et Edward.

- Vous ne voulez pas connaître ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler, mais la vérité c'est que les démons sont ici. Un grand nombre d'entre eux est en ce moment même en train de nous traquer, Edward et moi. Je me suis fait beaucoup d'ennemis ces dernières années, mais j'ai toujours pensé revenir vers vous en tant qu'amis. Je vous demande à présent de m'aider.

Je me rendis compte que mes paroles avaient produit un certain effet, notamment chez Sam et Jacob. La fin était ce qui importait le plus. Sam échangea un regard entendu avec Jacob avant de se tourner vers nous.

- Nous vous aiderons jusqu'à un certain point. Si nous sentons que notre famille est en danger, nous arrêterons les frais. Vous n'aurez pas à nous donner d'ordres non plus. Vous pouvez proposer un plan d'action et nous vous dirons si nous le suivons ou pas.

Sam s'interrompit et se tourna vers ses frères. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas ravis de cette décision mais comme toujours, ils ne discutèrent pas les ordres.

- Nous vous aiderons parce que vous avez raison sur le fait qu'il existe des démons en ce monde dont nous ne savons rien. Nous avons été créés pour protéger les innocents, et c'est exactement ce que nous ferons.

- Merci, dis-je.

J'espérais que ma voix restituait l'authentique sincérité que je ressentais envers eux pour leur aide. Je me tournai vers Edward et il me souria intensément avant de m'embrasser le sommet du crâne.

- Tu es vraiment stupéfiante. Toi seule pouvait réussir.

- Merci, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais si douée pour mon travail, plaisantai-je en retour mais je me rendis soudain compte qu'il avait blêmi.

Je me tournai pour regarder la meute et remarquai qu'eux aussi étaient tendus. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je réalise pourquoi.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te trouver ici en train de prier les loups pour qu'ils t'aident, railla l'homme adossé contre un tronc, ses yeux rouges flamboyant dans la pénombre des arbres.

- Luc !

A cet instant, Jake et ses frères bondirent.

**Auteur : **_Je sais, je n'ai pas édité depuis un bail, mais je suis toujours là. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à continuer cette fic et j'en suis désolée. Mais merci de m'avoir soutenue et de m'avoir aidée à continuer. Pour m'excuser d'avoir été si longue, j'ai fait en sorte de vous offrir un chapitre long. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Envoyez des reviews et dites-le moi._

**Traductrice : **_J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal avec certaines phrases, d'autant plus que je n'aurais pas formulé les choses de la même manière que l'auteur, donc j'ai décidé de garder le style original, même si ça parait un peu lourd à lire. Peut-être que si vous m'autorisez à modifier quelques trucs... Mais soyons honnête, ce ne serait plus une traduction. xD. Bref j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! En tout cas j'ai toujours plaisir à traduire et à lire vos réactions. Ci-dessous est traduit une note de l'auteur qu'elle a mis en guise de chapitre 12, donc ne vous attendez pas à une suite rapide, vu qu'elle ne l'a probablement pas encore écrite... Je vous tiens au courant de toute façon._

"TRES IMPORTANT --- J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE

Salut tout le monde. Je suis désolée de poster une info au lieu d'un chapitre. Je déteste moi-même avoir cette surprise et je déteste le faire mais je ne sais vraiment pas comme faire autrement. Donc, le problème est là :

**J'ai décidé de travailler sur une fic à la fois parce que je ne m'en sors plus et je me sens franchement horrible pour ça. Donc, voici ce que j'ai décidé de faire. Je vais vous laisser choisir quelle fic je travaillerai en premier. Lorsque j'aurai fini celle-ci, j'en ferai une nouvelle.**

**Donc je demande à chacun d'entre vous de m'envoyer un message privé et de me dire quelle fic vous préférez et laquelle vous voulez que je finisse en premier. S'il vous plait, dites-le moi ça m'aidera beaucoup.**"

(retour à la traductrice) Pour ce qui me concerne particulièrement, cette annonce n'est pas importante, car c'est pour l'instant la seule traduction en cours de Brwneyedgrl (l'auteur). Je vous tiendrai au courant si je décide d'en traduire une nouvelle si celle-ci n'avance pas. Désolée, tout ceci ne dépend malheureusement pas de moi...


End file.
